Beyblade Burst Arc-V!
by IdolGirlGold
Summary: When Yuya enters the world of Beyblade Burst by an interdimensional portal, new adventures wait for him and his bey, Orbital Odd-Eyes! (I changed the rating to K since the story has taken a darker turn and I changed one of the genres to "Horror". :)
1. The Mysterious Phenomenon

"DUEL!"

The Junior Youth Championship Battle Royale had just begun. Being the second round of the tournament, only a select few had been picked. Of those few were Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiragi, and Noboru Gongenzaka.

The Battle Royale shrouded the entire city into an Action field, with four different sections. Pendulum cards were scattered all over the city. Once you had gathered two cards, you could duel with other people. Akaba Reiji (CEO of the Leo Corporation) hadn't explained how you moved on, but that wasn't going to stop Yuya from dueling his heart out with his monsters. He was currently in the Volcano section, and he had met two hostile competitors: Taka and Nagi. It was two against one, which was fair by standards of the Battle Royale, but Yuya couldn't help feeling as though these two were ganging up on him.

"It's my turn." Yuya looked at his hand, and he chose his path. "I summon Entermate Amenboat!" A monster that looked like a giant mosquito with a colorful suit and huge eyes appeared next to Yuya. "I set a card and I end my turn," Yuya announced as a face-down card appeared on his field.

"It's my turn. I draw!" Taka yelled as he produced the top card from his deck and held it in his hand. "Perfect," he purred. Yuya softly growled. _What's he gonna do now?_

"I set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 5 Pendulum Statue Purple Shield, and my Scale 11 Pendulum Statue Purple Sword!" Taka declared, and the two declared monsters rose out of the ground in columns of light and rose in the air. "

Just then, the ground rumbled. Yuya looked around in surprise. Did the volcanoes in this action field actually _erupt?_ In the Jungle area, Michio Mokota jumped. In the ancient ruins area, a crack opened between Shun Kurosaki's feet as he watches in masked surprise. It was particularly bad in the Iceberg area, where Yuzu fell against an iceberg. Even at the stadium where the audience was watching the Battle Royale, the ground started uncontrollably shaking. Reiji Akaba, the CEO of the Leo Corp, came on the big screen and ordered everyone to evacuate because of an earthquake, but deep down he knew that this wasn't just a natural phenomenon.

Starting in the middle of the four fields, 10 beams of light came out, and three more went into the sky and disappeared once they touched the clouds. The other ten went to 7 people in the Action Field and 3 outside: Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Dennis MacField, Shun, Tsukikage of the Fuma clan, and Shingo Sawatari inside the field, and Reiji, Reira Akaba, and Serena outside the field. They went to those people, one each, wrapped around them, and lifted them into the air. Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Serena, Reira, and Sawatari screamed. Shun, Reiji, Serena, and Tsukikage were wondering how it was possible for light to have substance. Nevertheless, everyone was very confused and frightened.

Yoko Sakaki was helping to evacuate the arena when she saw the streams of light pulling the ten people into what looked like a crack in the sky. The light seemed to be coiled around them like ropes. Unfortunately, Yoko recognized one of the figures to be her son, Yuya. She stared in horror as Yuya was pulled into the crack against his will. He struggled, but the light was too strong. Syuzo, Yuzu's father, saw Yuzu being pulled in and immediately tried to go to get, but the crack was in the middle of the stadium, and he was being pushed outside by the panicked crowds thinking that they would be the next ones to be pulled into the black crack.


	2. A New World

"Hey. Hey! Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice called out to Yuya. Yuya opened his eyes a bit to see big brown eyes staring at him. Yuya screamed and backed away from the boy. He was a short kid who had big, spiky blue hair. He was wearing a red shirt with a V on it. On top of that he wore a a off-white no-sleeve jacket with blue trimmings. On that too, there was a small V on the left.. He had black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and he had a brown belt around his waist with what looked like a card case.

"Hey there! I'm Valt Aoi!" He greeted. Yuya however was busy examining his surroundings. It was night, and he was on the sidewalk. To his left, there was what looked like a bakery. But this wasn't the Action field! What had happened? Where were everyone?

"Uhh... hello?" Valt waved his hands in front of Yuya's confused face, which jolted him back to attention.

"AAH! Uh, hi, my name's Yuya Sakaki, nice to meet you!" Yuya laughed nervously, and then remembered the card case. "Uh, by any chance, are you a duelist?" He asked.

Valt looked confused. "Um, do you mean Blader?" He questioned.

"No, I meant Duelist." Yuya answered, feeling perplexed. Who didn't know what a Duelist was? "A Duelist duels using a deck of cards, like mine-" Yuya stopped short as he looked into his card case. Instead of being met with the sight of his Entermate Deck, he saw what looked like a very colorful top. "Huh?" He looked for his Duel Disk, but it was nowhere to be found. Instead, on his belt, he had a strange red device with what looked like a ripcord. "Where's my deck!?" He frantically searched as Valt watched in confusion.

"Uh, that all fine and all, but for now you need to get off the street. It's freezing out here!" Valt said, handing Yuya a jacket. "My mom can make you some warm Beybread!"

What's Beybread? Yuya wondered as he followed Valt into his mom's bakery, which he found out was Valt's home. As soon as they entered the kitchen, two small kids charged at them. They tackled Valt to the ground and hugged him. "Hey- ow Toko, that hurts- what's up?"

"The woman kneading bread at the table in the center started shouting. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WE THOUGHT MAYBE YOU WERE KIDNAPPED, OR-"

"Geez, take a chill pill Mom. I was late because I was practicing at the school!" Valt complained.

"Well, that does make sense…" The small girl said.

Yuya saw an opening. While the Aois were having their reunion, he tried to slip out the door, but Valt caught him. "Hey, you can't just run away! My mom's making us bread and everything!"

"But- oh fine…" Yuya mumbled as he followed Valt back into the kitchen.

"Yuya, this is my mom. She's making us Beybread!" The woman who was previously shouting smiled and welcomed Yuya. "These two are Tokonatsu and Nika. Tokonatsu is the one with the blue hair, and Nika has the pink hair." The two twins simultaneously waved at Yuya, who waved back. "Mom, Toko, Nika, this is Yuya!" Valt exclaimed, pointing to Yuya.

"Hi there!" Yuya greeted. His stomach growled very loudly, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Don't you worry!" Valt's mother reassured Yuya. "Dinner's almost ready!"

There were cheers all around the room. "And plus, a special guest is supposed to be joining us tonight!" Valt's mother added with an extra cheer to her voice.

"Wait, you don't mean-" Valt gasped. He was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking. His face held the biggest smile that Yuya had ever seen. "SHU!"

Valt ran to the door. Yuya laughed as he looked at Valt's foolish smile and twinkle in his eye. He followed Valt to find out what all the fuss was about.

He found Valt jumping around a boy who was much taller than he was. The boy had white, shaggy hair that hung down and partly covered his face, including half of one of his eyes. His eyes were a deep red color. He wore a pink shirt and a black no-sleeve shirt and tie on top. He also had a red fingerless glove on one of his hands. The boy wore black pants and boots, along with a black belt that also held the card-case shaped box. Yuya assumed that this was the Shu that Valt was screaming about.

Shu stepped in the house and put down a red bicycle helmet in his hand as Valt continued talking."And then, after I won the match, as I was coming home, I met this kid sleeping near the bakery! Oh, here he is! Shu, this is Yuya...uh…"

"Sakaki." Yuya offered.

"Right!" Valt exclaimed. "Yuya Sakaki! And Yuya, this is Shu Kurenai, AKA my best friend and my rival!"

"Pleased to meet you, Yuya." Shu greeted cooly as he extended his hand. Yuya shook it and surprisingly found it extremely hot and sweaty. This Shu must have exercised a lot before he came! But his voice didn't show it. Yuya wiped his hand on his shirt.

Shu laughed. "I know, it's sweaty right?" Yuya looked up in surprise. He wasn't embarrassed?

"What kind of exercise did you do before you came?" Yuya inquired.

"Shu always trains with his Bey whenever he is free!" Valt explained happily.

"Bey…?" Yuya pondered. "What's a Bey?"

"WHAT?" Valt yelled in surprise.

"You don't know what a Beyblade is…?" Shu seemed to be concerned and confused at the same time. Luckily, Valt's mom broke the tense moment by greeting Shu and bringing him, Valt, and Yuya into the dining room for dinner. Toko and Nika were already there, and they happily swarmed around Shu as he played with them.

Valt's mother served dinner. There were noodles, salads, and a basket of weird, circular-shaped breads. Everyone got what they needed and started eating.

"Yuya, I have a question." Valt started.

"Fire away," Yuya said in between mouthfuls of bread.

"OK, well, what's a Duelist?" Valt inquired.

"HUH?" Shu, Valt's mom, Toko, Nika, and Yuya exclaimed in surprise and confusion.

"When did you hear this term?" Shu asked Valt.

"Yuya asked me if I was a Duelist when I first found him." Valt answered. "At first I thought that he meant Blader, but he doesn't even know what a Bey is!"

"Duelist...that's a strange term," Valt's mother remarked. "Would you mind letting us know what it means?"

" A Duelist is a person who Duels." Yuya stated in confusion. How did these people not know what a Duelist was?

"And what is a Duel?" Toko asked.

"Is it like when two people fight with spears?" Nika added excitedly.

"No!" Yuya laughed. "A Duel is what you call a round of Duel Monsters. Duel Monsters is a card game. You play the game on these contraptions called Duel Disks, and you need a deck of around 40-60 cards to play. Here, I'll show you mine…"

Yuya opened his card case, expecting his deck to be there although it wasn't there before. Instead he found the same colorful top. It was circular, and there were scales lining the perimeter in a pattern of red and magenta. There was a blue stripe running down the inside and ending at two yellow orbs on opposite sides of the perimeter. There were purple and blue inner scales, and the rest was red. In all, it reminded Yuya of his Odd-Eyes Dragon before it became Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Below that was a galaxy-like metal ring, and below that was a red and blue pointed tip. But he was still pretty confused. Where were his cards? He put the top on the table to look in another pocket, and everyone simultaneously gasped.

"Is that…" Toko started.

"A Bey!" Nika finished.

"Oh, so you're a Blader too?" Valt's mom asked. "Great! I'm sure Valt would love to battle you! He's a Blader too, you see."

"Yeah, yeah!" Valt agreed. "I'm getting better at Beyblading too! I'm in the District Tournament, and-"

"Hold your horses," Shu interrupted Valt's excited chatter. "He has a Bey so you immediately claim that he is a Blader. But a Blader would definitely know what a Bey is. This Yuya sure doesn't."

"Yeah, I don't. Would you mind explaining it to me?" Yuya requested.

Shu sighed. "Bey is short for BeyBlade. A Bey is made up of 3 different parts: The Layer, the Frame, and the Driver." Shu took out his Bey to show Yuya. It was bright red, and was a bit elliptical. It was very jaggy too. It had a metal ring below the extreme redness that had some bumps in it that made it look like a knuckle. The tip was red, but the bottom was white, with a small red point sticking out of it.

Shu shows Yuya how to Burst a Beyblade and how to put it back together. He also showed Yuya what the Layer, the Frame and the Driver were. Yuya also learned how to launch a BeyBlade and how a Beyattle works.

At the end of the demonstration, Yuya yawned, causing Valt's mother to remember that it was bedtime for Valt, Toko, and Nika. But Valt also remembered that Yuya was found on the street. Yuya probably didn't have a place to stay. Yuya asked is he could stay with the Aois, but Valt's mother answered that they didn't have any more room. Shu stepped up and said that since he had lots of room, Yuya could stay with him. Yuya got worried that Shu's parents would scold Shu, but Shu revealed that since Shu's parents were almost always out on business trips, Shu stayed alone in the house.

During the walk to Shu's apartment, Yuya suddenly remembered about his own family. His mother must be worried sick since he was dragged into that dark crack. His dad was still missing from 3 years back. And what about Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi? He was pretty sure he saw Yuzu being dragged in too. Principal Syuzo must be worried sick! Thinking about all these things made Yuya start to tear up.

Shu noticed a tear fall off Yuya's cheek. "Yuya, do you think your family is worried for you?" He asked quietly.

His throat too choked up with emotion, Yuya could only manage a nod.

Shu smiled in a reassuring way. He laid a hand on Yuya's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll definitely find them."

As the reality of the situation sank in, Yuya broke down sobbing. He didn't have his cards nor his Duel Disk, as he found out at Valt's house that it was replaced by a launcher that looked like Shu's launcher, except it was green. He was probably in a completely different world without dueling. How could he adjust to not relying on his cards to help him in every situation?


	3. The First Battle

Yuya woke up the next day in Shu's living room on the sofa. Shu's apartment was very clean, with a kitchen next to the entrance, and two rooms branching from the living room. Shu insisted that Yuya should sleep in his room, but Yuya claimed that he was fine with the sofa. The sofa was actually very comfortable. He sat up to see a note on the table. It read:

Yuya,

I had to go on my morning jog, so I left early. Make yourself breakfast; there're ingredients in the fridge. No matter was happens, I can't let it disrupt my training, you see. While you're home, try to come up with a name for your Bey. Every Bey needs a name. My Bey's name is Storm Spriggan. Tell me the name once I get back. We will find out the official name once we go to the Bey Mall, but for now, making up a name will help you feel closer to your Bey.

Shu Kurenai

Yuya liked the sound of that, but he decided to make breakfast first and then think about the name. Maybe it would come to him as he was making breakfast for him and Shu.

Yuya looked in the fridge to find an abundance of ingredients- including the ingredients to make his mom's famous pancakes. It might not turn out like his mom's pancakes, but he could give it a try.

As he stirred the batter, a lump in the batter would not dissolve. Instead, it was circling around the whisk. Yuya laughed. It looked like the Moon orbiting the Earth! Just then, an idea popped into Yuya's head. Why didn't he name his bey Orbital Odd-Eyes? It had a ring to it, and it resonated with Yuya, although Yuya was not sure how. It was settled then! As if on cue, the lump melted into the batter.

Yuya drizzled the pancakes with maple syrup and topped each stack of 10 with blueberries. He saved a plate for Shu and started eating. He was surprised with the taste. The pancakes tasted exactly like his mom's!

Just as he finished his fifth pancake, Shu walked in the room. He had on a sleeveless white shirt and blue shorts. Sweat was still dripping off his forehead. Yuya greeted him and showed Shu his stack of pancakes. Shu was surprised that Yuya managed to make so many. He sat down and started eating with Yuya."

"These are really good!" Shu praised.

"Thanks!" Yuya replied with a smile.

"So, did you think of a name yet?" Shu asked Yuya.

Yuya smiled. "Orbital Odd-Eyes!" He announced. As he did so, he felt pride swell up in his chest for his Beyblade, although he wasn't sure why.

Shu clapped. "That's a really nice name! Where'd you get the inspiration for it from?"

Yuya laughed and told Shu the story of the lump of batter. "Also, Odd-Eyes Dragon was my ace monster back where I came from." Yuya added.

Shu raised an eyebrow. "Where you came from…?"

Yuya realized what he just said. "No-uh, I didn-It's not what you-"

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me." Shu ended the conversation. They ate the rest of their breakfast in peace.

A thought popped into Yuya's head as he was helping Shu wash the dishes. "Hey Shu, can you teach me how to play Beyblade?" Yuya requested.

Shu thought about it for a second. "Sure, why not?" He agreed.

They went to the Bey Mall to get Yuya's Bey analyzed. "So that we know what type your Bey is and what kind of launches suit you." Shu reasoned.

The Bey Mall fascinated Yuya. There were screens everywhere showing replays of Bey Battles. Seeing the replays Yuya got an idea of how most Bey Battles play out. The idea of Bursting your opponent's Bey seemed cool to Yuya. He just hoped it didn't happen to him.

They went into a store where there were lots of Bey parts on racks everywhere. There were a few counters where store employees were answering questions for the Bladers who came to the store. Yuya noticed that the consultation was free.

Shu and Yuya went to one of those counters where a store employee greeted them. Shu asked Yuya to show his Bey, so Yuya placed Orbital Odd-Eyes on the counter.

The employee was surprised. "I've never seen this Bey before. This is supposed to be the place to get all the Bey parts ever, yet we don't have this disk, driver, or layer!"

"I know," Shu agreed. "Yuya doesn't know where he got it from. Could you analyze it for us? You could give the parts names if you want."

The employee readily agreed. As she walked to a machine, Yuya heard her muttering: "It's not every day you get to name never-before seen Bey parts!"

After a half hour of waiting, the employee came back. The employee said that the layer was called Orbital Odd-Eyes, (Just like Yuya said, Shu thought, But how did he know that that is the bey's actual name?) The disk was called Horn, and the driver was called Dichro. The employee noted that Dichro was very similar to the Driver Unite, which Shu owned, and the only difference was that the circle of rubber on Unite was plastic in Dichro. The colors were different too- Unite was red and white, while Dichro was red and blue. Based on this, the employee concluded that Orbital Odd-Eyes Horn Dichro was the newest Balance-type Bey.

After exiting the store, all of the screens in the mall showed one person sitting at the desk. He was shouting to the viewers, "Okay, boys and girls! Today is the much anticipated final match of the District Tournament! The winner will move on the Nationals, while the loser will still have a chance to make it big at the regionals to still make it to the Nationals! The two finalists are… the wonderboy, Valt Aoi! He will be facing a member of the Four Spin Emperors...Shu Kurenai! Streaming live in a half hour!" The screen went back to showing replays.

"What are the Four Spin Emperors?" Yuya asked Shu as Shu handed Yuya's Bey back to him.

"The Four Spin Emperors are the four most powerful Bladers in the country. We are also called the Supreme Four."

"Woah!" Yuya was amazed that he was with one of the country's top Bladers. Maybe he could make it that far too! That is of course if he could figure out how to play. Shu said that he would teach Yuya how to after his match.

Shu left Yuya on the bench next to the store that they just visited. He said that he would be back after the match. Yuya watched Shu leave, and then started exploring the Bey Mall. He figured that since there were so many screens everywhere, he could explore the store and watch Shu's match at the same time. He found a lot of stores about Beyblade, including one clothing store that sold equipment for Beyblade. Yuya didn't have any money at the moment, but he figured that he would need some equipment. He made a mental note to ask Shu to take him there.

While looking at a store that specializes in selling Drivers, he thought that he saw Akaba Reiji in the store. Reiji noticed Yuya too and the two looked at each other for a few seconds, looking extremely surprised. Then someone passed in front of Yuya and Reiji was gone. Yuya didn't know what to think.

After a lot of looking around, he noticed the screen and it occurred to him that he missed a whole round of Shu's match. The score was 1-0 in favor of Shu, but Shu was holding his shoulder strangely. He looked like he was in pain. Valt was looking at him in concern. Yuya could tell that Shu was trying to tell Valt that he was fine. The referee called the second battle, and Shu got into the weirdest position that Yuya had seen anyone use when launching.

Just then, a brown bag covered Yuya's line of vision. He suddenly couldn't move. Everything around him was a dark brown. As he struggled against the invisible bonds that bound him, he was lifted into the air, and from what Yuya could tell, he traveled at very high speeds after that, because he could hear the wind whistling through a tiny hole in the bag. Then he was slammed against something and everything went black.

When he woke up, He still couldn't see anything. Everything around him was black. The ground he was on was brittle. He slowly got to his feet and stumbled around in the darkness. Soon, he felt something smooth in contrast to the dry, sandy ground he was crawling on. He took another step and the ground suddenly sloped down. Yuya tumbled down it and eventually ended up in the middle of a shallow, bowl-shaped pit. A spotlight shone on Yuya's body as he lay there, trying to regain his breath.

A loud laughing was heard. It came from the edge of the pit in front of Yuya. The voice was female and very high pitched. A spotlight shone on a girl not much older than Yuya. She had black and pink hair tied in a messy bun, and a sparkly purple acrobat suit. She had one Red eye and one Blue Eye, which sent chills down Yuya's spine. She was laughing at Yuya, who immediately got to a kneeling position to look more dignified than having his legs over his head.

"Welcome to the show, Yuya Sakaki!" She sneered. How did this girl know Yuya's name? "My name is Olympia, and I will be your first opponent in this world!"

"Opponent?" Yuya started to panic. "I barely know how to play! I've never launched before!"

"Well, that's too bad!" Olympia pouted. "I was hoping that you would be a strong opponent! Well, no turning back now! You can't escape until you battle me!"

Yuya thought for a bit. If he battled her, he would get out and gain some battle experience, rather than staying in this barren world for the rest of his life. He had no choice. "Fine. I accept your challenge!" Yuya proclaimed.

Olympia's face lit up. "Yay! Let's get started! Climb up to the edge of the stadium that you fell in. I would like to call you Doofus, but that would hurt your feelings, wouldn't it?"

Yuya gritted his teeth. Olympia was seriously getting on his nerves. He climbed out of the stadium and stood at the edge opposite to Olympia. The spotlight now shone on the stadium.

Yuya fitted his Bey into his launcher just like Shu showed him when they first met. He stood in a launching pose that he saw many Bladers use when he was watching the replays, with his legs bent and his arms outstretched. Just by instinct, he angled the launcher down a little.

"Ready...Set!" Olympia started.

"3...2...1...Go Shoot!"

Odd-Eyes started circling around the Tornado Ridge. Olympia's Bey, a Bey called Odin with a disk called Armed and a driver called Claw, flew straight to the center of the stadium. Yuya deduced that this Bey was Stamina type.

Odd-Eyes started an attack, in which it went to the center, hit Odin, and went back to the Tornado Ridge to launch an attack from a different angle. It did this with amazing speed. Olympia was shocked. "What? How is this possible?"

"Go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called. A Red aura surrounded him. He could picture Odd-Eyes Dragon in the Battle. Orbital Odd-Eyes started circling from the Tornado Ridge in a spiral down to the center. There was no escape for Odin.

"Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya announced his special move as Odd-Eyes collided with Odin at top speed, bursting Odin. The pieces landed in the stadium as Odd-Eyes ran out of spin and fell.

"Burst Finish to Yuya...two points...Yuya's win!?" Olympia concluded. She looked horrified. Yuya felt a wave of exhaustion come over him, as he gave it his all in the battle. In a few seconds, he passed out.

"Yuya? Yuya!"

Yuya heard someone calling him. He opened his eyes to see Shu kneeling to look at him, with concern all over his face. Behind him was Valt and another man that Yuya had never seen before. He had very red hair, was very tall, and hore a black shirt that didn't cover his midriff under a red jacket. He had brown pants and black shoes, and he was very muscular. Yuya realized that he was laying on the ground and immediately sat up.

"What happened?" Shu inquired.

Yuya wasn't sure if what happened was a dream or reality. "I think I just went to an alternate dimension and battled someone named Olympia and I won…" Yuya muttered.

Valt started laughing. "Holy moley! Have you ever heard a story as silly as that!?" He said in between laughs.

"I know it sounds silly, but I'm sure it really happened." Yuya pondered. What actually did happen to him?

Shu and the other red haired boy looked at eachother and by the looks of it had a silent conversation with each other. Yuya asked to be introduced to the red-head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm Kaiza Shakuenzi, but you can call me Xhaka! Shu told me all about you, Yuya!" Xhaka introduced with a smile.

"Yuya, are you sure you are alright? And how did you battle without even knowing how?" Shu asked.

"I don't know." Yuya answered. "When I used my Special Move, she seemed pretty surprised. I guess she didn't expect a newbie to beat her like that!"

Yuya tried to stand, but the world was still a little wobbly, and he stumbled. Xhaka caught him. "Easy there, kid. You need some rest!"

Yuya agreed, and then remembered about Shu's match. "Shu, what happened in your match today?" Yuya inquired.

"Oh, I won, but Valt did really good too." Shu answered.

"And one more thing," Yuya added. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Shu looked surprised. "Was it that obvious?" Everyone nodded. Shu sighed. "Yes, I hurt my shoulder the other day trying to protect Nika. The doctor said that I should quit the tournament right then and there, but I decided to just to the finals and then take a rest."

"And that was a bad decision." Xhaka contradicted. "You only injured it more. You might have tore your tendon if I didn't hit that pressure point and relieve the pressure!"

"But I promised Valt that I would fight him in the finals!" Shu countered.

"Even though I told you to forfeit and that we could fight anytime we wanted?" Valt cross-examined.

Shu had no more arguments. "Fine. I'm sorry." Shu apologized.

Just then, Yuya's stomach rumbled. This made everyone remember how hungry they were. Luckily, Valt's bakery was nearby, so they happily made their way there and had a lunch of Beybread and noodles.


	4. The Bey Club and the Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So I have been updating a lot even though I've not received many reviews because I like the idea of the story and the twists that it's going to take. I want to know if you like the story too. So please, leave a review!**

 **I've been having writer's block but I managed to come up with this. It's kinda bad, but it sets things up for the future, at least. And sorry for the cliffhanger in this one. Just warning you in advance.**

 **Keep in mind: THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING STORY. I don't ship Shu and Yuya and I didn't intend this to be a shipping story, but a review made me think that people thought that this was a shipping story. My brother seems to think so too. So keep in mind that I don't intend to ship these two. Sure they will have plenty of interactions but this is not a romance story. So treat it like that.**

 **That's all I had to say. Enjoy the story!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

"3...2...1...Go Shoot!"

Odd-Eyes spun around the Tornado Ridge, while Spriggan stayed at the middle of the stadium. Yuya thought that Spriggan should be a stamina-type, as it was unmoving from the center. It did seem to have great stamina. He made his mind.

"Go, Odd-Eyes!" He called out, a red aura enveloping him. Odd-Eyes answered and Yuya could see Odd-Eyes Dragon in front of him. "Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes spiraled down until it hit Spriggan at full force. _He should Burst now._ Yuya thought.

But Spriggan was only pushed back! _What!?_ Yuya was surprised. Spriggan made it to the edge of the stadium before stopping and revolving a bit. "You reversed the spin!?" Yuya exclaimed.

"Go, Spriggan!" Shu called. Shu was enveloped with a blood-red aura that was deeper than Yuya's, and Yuya could see the form of a fearsome red demon over Spriggan. _So that's Spriggan,_ Yuya thought to himself.

"Counter Break!" Shu called out his special move as Spriggan came full force hitting Odd-Eyes, who was sitting in the middle after finishing it's special attack. Odd-Eyes got thrown in the air and immediately Burst, the pieces scattering around Yuya's feet.

"But...how?" Yuya muttered as he collected the strewn-about Bey parts.

"Since this was our first battle, I made you think Spriggan was a Stamina type," Shu explained. "Spriggan is actually a Balance type, like your Bey."

"Oh, that's right!" Yuya remembered the lady at the Bey store saying how Shu's Bey was a Stamina type as well as his. He wished he was a little more smart. Well, Shu was one of the top Bladers in the country, and this was only his second battle! What did he expect?

Shu startled him out of his thoughts by saying, "It's 6:50 AM already, school starts at 7:15. We should be going."

Yuya agreed. "Yeah. Plus, it's my first day!"

Yuya was excited. He wondered what kind of people would be in his class. Although, he would probably be sleeping half the time though! He headeed on with Shu with these happy thoughts in his head.

"Shu!"

They turned the corner to see Valt running towards him. He arrived panting. He took a moment to regain his breath, and then looked up at Shu. "How's your shoulder?"

For a few days after the District Tournament, Shu and Yuya stayed with Xhaka to heal Shu's shoulder. Yuya got to know Xhaka better during that time too! He also met Xhaka's right-hand man Yugo and another boy named Ukiyo. Xhaka's place was a Beyblade Dojo. The Bey Club from Shu's school, Beigoma Academy, went to have a team battle, and they lost, but it was still fun to watch with Shu. In the middle, we figured out that one of the members was leaving soon, so that caused a bit of drama. Yuya recalled all of this in a moment.

Shu answered that it was doing well. Valt proceeded to walk with them to school. They chatted for a while until they reached school. Yuya had to make a stop at the principal's office before going to his assigned classroom.

Yuya knocked on the big wooden door, and accidentally pushed it open. Inside was a very homey room, with couches to sit on and a desk at the back. The person at the desk was rather old-looking, but from his dignified appearance, Yuya could tell that he was the principal. And sitting on the couch was…

"Gongenzaka!?" Yuya exclaimed as Gongenzaka, Yuya's childhood friend, burst into tears and proceeded to hug Yuya.

"I was so worried about you when that beam of light pulled us into that portal! I'm so glad you're alright! You have brought this man Gongenzaka to tears with worry!" Gongenzaka sobbed.

"I'm sorry. Ow...please stop squishing me!" Yuya complained as Gongenzaka released his tight hold on Yuya.

The principal got up and moved toward Yuya as Gongenzaka wiped his tears. Gongenzaka was a burly man with his school uniform from just fitting. He had hair that curved upwards in a very long bun to the front. He had a square face, and a red sash tied around his forehead. He used to protect Yuya when Yuya was bullied 3 years ago.

"Now, now, that's enough." The principal comforted. "I've arranged for you two to be in the same class," He added, earning cheers from the duo.

"Oh yes, Akaba Reiji told me of your situation-" The principal started, but Yuya interrupted him.

"Akaba Reiji is here too!?" Yuya asked. So seeing him before at the Bey Mall wasn't just imagination.

"Yes," The principal answered. "From what he says, our world is about to fall in calamity," He prophesied, earning confused faces from both Yuya and Gongenzaka. "But never mind that now. There is one problem. You both are 15, yes?"

Both the boys nodded.

"Well, in this world, you two are apparently 11." The principal summarized, earning shocked faced from Yuya and Gongenzaka.

"I was wondering why you weren't as muscular as you usually were!" Yuya exclaimed.

"You're so small now, when you were older, you were so much more mature-looking!" Gongenzaka added.

Their exclamations were starting to add up and the principal got just a bit irritated.

"Please stop screaming, this is a school, not your house!" The principal announced, making the room dead silent. "Thank you. Now, I will show you the way to your class."

They followed the principal down the hall and into a classroom. "Class, these are your two new students! Meet Yuya Sakaki and Noboru Gongenzaka!" The two students waved as everyone cheered.

The teacher pondered for a bit. "Hmm...Yuya, sit in the corner desk over there. It's next to Shu and behind Valt. Both of you, raise your hands!"

Shu raised his hand, but Valt was dead asleep. After getting a shouting in the ear from the teacher, he jolted awake and shouted "Here!"

Yuya laughed, and made his way to his desk. "Gongenzaka can sit in the desk next to Valt." This meant that the duo were diagonal from each other. Gongenzaka smiled as he trudged over to his desk and plopped down on the chair, earning a creak from the seat that Futoshi from back home would have been proud of. This earned laughs from the whole class.

Yuya scanned the classroom. Everyone looked friendly enough... His eyes froze on a girl sitting near the front. Same messy black bun, same creepy eyes… Yuya gulped. _It's Olympia! Why's she here!?_ He started to panic, but he calmed himself down by telling himself that since they were in school she couldn't harm him, plus, he was better than him. If he needed help dealing with Olympia, he could go to Shu. Olympia looked at Yuya, smiled, and waved, sending chills down Yuya's spine. There must have been a noticeable effect on Yuya, because Shu glanced over in concern and quickly looked back at the teacher. But luckily, the teacher started the lesson for the day, and Yuya had a good snooze to think things over as the teacher was teaching stuff that he already knew.

Yuya woke up just after class had ended. There was nobody in the classroom except of Valt, Shu, and Yuya. Yuya yawned and looked at Valt and Shu. They were having a seemingly important conversation, with Valt standing next to Shu's desk and Shu sleepily looking at him.

"I still can't believe why Kumicho didn't get a letter to the Regionals yet!"

"Well, he did get out in the first round…"

"Yeah, but he deserves a chance! Didn't you tell me that he is well respected in the WBBA?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I'm going to their main offices to give them a good talking to!"

"What?" This woke Shu up, and he grabbed Valt's arm as he was about to leave. "You can't just do that!"

"WHY!?" Valt complained.

Yuya was watching the two bicker with a smile on his face. Just then, a white letter with red trimmings floated in through the window, as he sat next to the window. It said WBBA on the front. Yuya looked over to see is Shu and Yuya had noticed, and he found them Valt almost on top of his desk. Shu was standing looking curiously at Yuya.

"O. Pen. It." Valt pronounced.

Yuya didn't need to be told twice. He opened the beautiful envelope and started to read the letter within aloud.

"Dear Rantaro Kiyama-"

"IT'S KUMICHO'S LETTER!" Valt screamed in Yuya's ear. Even Shu looked surprised, but he calmly stated that it must've gotten blown away in the wind, which would explain why Rantaro hadn't gotten his letter.

Valt snatched the letter away from Yuya and ran out the doorway, Yuya and Shu staring as he went. Then the two started laughing as Valt tripped on the stairs on the way to the roof and tumbled back into the hallway. He landed on his head and groaned which made Yuya and Shu laugh even more. They accompanied Valt to the rooftop where Kumicho (aka Rantaro) was sitting, sad and forlorn. He was staring at the ground as Daina practiced in the portable Beystadium that they had. Valt suddenly had a great idea for a prank. He sneaked up behind Kumicho as Shu and Yuya hid in a corner so as not to give Valt away.

Valt hung the letter in front of Kumicho, but he didn't notice. He was completely spaced out. Valt tried calling out his name, and with a confused expression as to why Rantaro was not answering him, he jumped on poor Kumicho's stomach to make Kumicho notice him. Once Kumicho had recovered from the shock and was not doubled over in pain and laughter, Valt thrust the letter into Kumicho's hand. "Guess what this is?"

Rantaro's eyes widened as he opened his letter. "What? But how? Where did you get this?" He asked in between jumps of excitement.

"I didn't find it, Yuya did!" Valt answered with a smile. Yuya and Shu emerged from the corner. The happy moment had got Daina out of practicing mode and he was looking at the letter with curiosity.

"It just flew in through the window. I didn't actually find it." Yuya sheepishly admitted. "I opened it and Valt saw that it was your letter, so we went over to give it to you!"

Rantaro looked over with gratitude reflecting in his eyes. "Thank...you…" He managed to get out in between happy sniffles. "I have a chance to go to the Nationals now!"

"No problem!" Yuya smiled. He caught Shu smiling at him in his peripheral vision.

"I have an idea!" Valt burst out, with a shine in his eyes. "Yuya, why don't you join the Bey Club?"

"Huh?" Yuya was surprised. Why would he ever be invited to the Bey Club?

"Yeah!" Kumicho agreed with Valt. "It's the least we can do for you!"

"And you can help fill up Kensuke's missing spot!" Daina added, bringing up memories of how bravely the ventriloquist had fought at Xhaka's Dojo. Yuya had admired the guy. Plus, maybe being in the Bey Club would help him improve on his Beyblading skills. He could practice everyday with more people and not just Shu. Yuya made up his mind.

"All right. I accept!" Yuya declared the way he would usually accept battle challenges back home. Happy cheers resounded through the air. Everyone was celebrating. Yuya looked over to see Shu's reaction, but to his surprise, Shu wasn't there. "Uh, guys, where's Shu?" Yuya asked, stopping the celebrations.

"He probably had something to do. But he's never left without telling anyone before." Valt pondered. "Well, if he had something to do, he'll turn up later at his house! You are staying with him, so if he comes, can you please text me?" Valt requested, quickly writing down his phone number on a piece of paper and giving it to Yuya.

"Alright, will do." Yuya answered, slightly relieved. Shu was really quiet and antisocial, so he probably went to train or something. But on the way home from school (Yuya had memorized the way), he stopped by the park. Shu was not there. He wasn't in his flat either. He wasn't there the next morning either.


	5. What To Do

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Idol here! I have finally gone out of writers block, and I have fallen into what I call Writer Overload. It's when you have too many ideas for a story in your head and you can't sort them out at all. I tried to explain the rest of the story after this chapter to my bro and I stuttered so badly...**

 **Well, at least it's going to get interesting!**

 **As always, please leave a review! I've been getting positive reviews so far, and I thank you guys for that, especially considering this is only my second story on this site (Don't bother looking at the first one. I'll probably never continue that.).**

 **Finally, Shu's POV! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO AT LEAST PART A CHAPTER IN HIS POV!**

 **There is a cliffhanger in this one. Also this one is really emotional too. Sorry! :P**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

Shu's POV

Shu couldn't open his eyes. It felt like he was lifting 200 trucks filled with the heaviest bowling balls. He was sweating and it was near impossible for him to breathe. Well, at least he was conscious. Hot, numb, and in extreme pain, but conscious. He could feel something cold on his wrists and ankles, so he concluded that something must be holding him down.

Was he kidnapped? How did he get here?

He heard something like the opening of a door. Light flooded the dark room- he could tell because suddenly his eyelids became red. A voice called out maliciously, "Enjoying your stay?"

Shu knew that voice. It was one of his classmates, Olympia! Why was she here?

Wait… Didn't Yuya say that he was kidnapped by an Olympia back at the Bey Mall? Was this the same Olympia? Then why was she after Yuya? Shu managed to open his eyes a little after some effort to see a red eye and a blue eye staring at him. Olympia had a strange smile on her thin lips. Her hair was no longer in her usual bun, but disheveled and sticking out all over the place. The sight of her scared Shu out of his mind, although he didn't show it. He _couldn't_ show it, because of the pain and the numbness.

"Where...am...I?" Shu managed to get out. It hurt to even talk!

"That's not important." Olympia answered. "What matters is this: You are going to stay here until I get Yuya."

"Huh?" Why was Yuya so important?

Olympia laughed. "You'll see soon enough." Could she read his mind!? "Yep. I just granted you that favor because talking must be especially hard for you in this state."

Well, that made things easier. At least he had Spriggan. When he was kidnapped, he had Spriggan in his pocket. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I took Spriggan from your pocket and put it on that table over there." Olympia abruptly stated, pointing at a table which Shu couldn't see because of the pain he went through whenever he moved. The anger in his eyes showed. "Oh, it looks like the little baby's getting angry!" Olympia pouted. "Well, that spoils the fun. I need to go anyway. Bye, Shu! Hopefully Yuya comes to save you!" She teased, slamming the door, leaving Shu in complete darkness. Unable to use any more energy, Shu closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yuya's POV

Yuya walked into the classroom with Gongenzaka. Shu wasn't there. He had been missing for a week now. The Bey Club, Valt, Tokonatsu, and especially Nika were going crazy. Yuya only knew how to make pancakes, so he always heated up some leftover food in the fridge for food. Shu had a LOT of leftover food.

Every day, Olympia flashed Yuya that knowing smile. Yuya was almost certain that Olympia had something to do with this, but he couldn't be sure. Besides, his mind was too preoccupied with other things to think much about it. The Regionals had already started. Yuya wasn't in it because he didn't get a letter from the WBBA, but he was cheering on all his friends who were competing. The teacher started the lesson and Yuya dozed off again to be woken up by Valt at lunch time. The Bey Club was going to have a meeting to discuss what had happened to Shu, like they did every day.

Today was different though. Yuya was walking up the steps to the rooftop when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned his head to see who it was and was immediately flung against the wall with a resounding _thud._ A hand covered his mouth as he was about to yelp in pain. He looked through the stars in his eyes to see another pair of eyes staring right back at him. A red one and a blue one.

"Mmrf!" Yuya struggled against Olympia but she was too strong. It was useless. Olympia started speaking as Yuya slowly stopped struggling.

"I understand you have suspicions about me-" She began as Yuya started a new fit of struggling. Olympia waited until Yuya was done. "Good. You're wasting all your energy. Anyway, your suspicions are not completely off the mark. I can tell you how to save your friend." This caused Yuya to stop his silent struggling and listen attentively to Olympia's next words. "Go to the Bey park and stand at the BeyStadium facing the river nearby. Walk until you reach it, and don't stop. Don't stop even if your head goes under and you can't breathe. You will be instructed from there."

Yuya looked at him with incredulous eyes. Did she really expect him to do that? It would be like committing suicide! He would drown! But Olympia wasn't done. "Once you are there, go to the red tower. If you go, you'll have a chance of saving more than just Shu." Olympia stated as she melted into thin air. Yuya was finally able to breathe properly. He hung on to the railing for support. He was dizzy from lack of air and prayed that he wouldn't fall. Slowly he made it to the rooftop still trying to comprehend Olympia's message. And how was she able to disappear from thin air like that?

He opened the door to the rooftop to see the four members of the Bey Club sitting in a circle. "Hey Yuya!" Valt called. "You're late! Come here! We need to show you something!"

"Okay...just give me a second…" Yuya gasped as he made his way to the trash can and promptly puking. He vomited for 3 minutes before he looked up to see the Bey Club staring at him worriedly. Yuya had just enough time to tell them that he was OK before he passed out.

Yuya woke up in Valt's bedroom. The whole Bey Club was there surrounding the bed. A wet towel was on Yuya's forehead. He looked up questioningly at Valt who was rummaging through his extremely cluttered closet. After finding a new towel, Valt caught Yuya's gaze (finally!).

"Yuya! Are you all right?" He asked, rushing over to the side of the bed.

"I'm all right…" Yuya answered. He wasn't all right at all. The thought of the task ahead made his stomach churn. The others must have noticed.

"You said you were alright before, and look where you are now!" Kumichou complained.

"You're burning up too!" Daina added. "Something must have happened, and you won't tell us!"

"You are not OK, for sure. You've been lying to us!" Valt shouted. "We're your friends, right? Why can't you just tell us what is going on!?"

Yuya stared at them for a bit, and sighed. He had this problem at home too. In Miami City, he would always put up a fake personality to hide his true feelings. When he was feeling down, he would smile and laugh, but it was never convincing. When someone made fun of his missing dad, he would joke, but inside he would be fuming. He always tried to follow his dad's advice, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Sometimes he still felt empty inside, filled with sorrow. But he never showed it. The time when he met the people who had the same face as him (Yuto and Yugo) and when he tried to save Yuto, but failed, and collapsed afterwards, he said he was fine. In reality, his mind was reeling and he couldn't concentrate on anything after that. But he put up the mask of the always happy, ever-smiling entertainment duelist Yuya Sakaki.

Now here he was doing the exact same thing here. He thought that he had gotten rid of that habit after he broke down in front of Shu when they first met. But here it was resurfacing again. And it was hindering and angering his friends. Again. A teardrop rolled off his cheek onto the blanket, followed by another, and more, until he couldn't stop crying. Valt and the others were shocked.

"I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?" Valt tried making funny faces to make Yuya feel better, and Rantaro tried cracking a few jokes, but Yuya just cried harder.

"I don't...deserve...friends like you!" Yuya said in between sniffles."You're just like my friends from back home…" He said, flashing back to his days in Miami City. "They cared for me so much...Now I don't know where they are, except for Gongenzaka who's staying with Reiji. Even Yuzu, my dearest friend is gone!" He cried.

"You..lost all your friends?" Daina asked.

"I thought that it meant that I didn't deserve friends as caring as them!" Yuya kept crying. "They were the best friends anyone could ask for! We made so many memories together! But then I found friends who were just as caring, friendly, and nice as my friends from Miami City and I've been treating them with the same unfairness THAT I TREATED MY OTHER FRIENDS WITH!" He sobbed.

Everything was quiet, except for the occasional sniffle.

After what felt like an hour, Valt finally managed to get out the two words that he'd been trying to say. "I'm sorry."

Yuya looked up with his red eyes more scarlet than usual. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Valt started crying now. "I didn't even think about how you must feel. I just knew that you were hiding something and I got angry…"

"It's all of our fault!" Kumichou added.

"We shouldn't have talked to you like that…" Daina regretted.

"You guys…" Yuya was overwhelmed. He _really_ didn't deserve friends like this. "It's fine." Yuya forgave them. "I should probably tell you about what happened."

And so Yuya related what Olympia had told him.

"So that time in the Bey Mall, it wasn't just a dream?" Valt asked.

"Nope!" Yuya answered.

Rantaro clenched his fists. "To think Shu's kidnapper was right there, under our noses…"

"Not under mine or Valt's," Daina corrected, since the two were smaller than everyone else, "But yes, that's the idea. And we let her get away…"

"Do you want to go through with it though?" Valt asked Yuya. "If it were up to me, I'd do it! Anything for Shu!"

"Same!" Yuya agreed. "Kumichou, Daina, are you both in favor of this?" Both nodded. "Good. I'm setting out tomorrow then."

The next day, Yuya gathered some provisions in his bag. His Bey and launcher, for sure. Some food, in case he got hungry. A flashlight, because you never know when you'll need that. Tape, for the same reason. He didn't think he needed anything more.

He met up with Valt, Rantaro, and Daina at the park. They all looked around at their town for what might be the last time, if they didn't make it out...no, that was negative thinking! They were all doing their best to think positive, although Valt was near tears.

Yuya took a deep breath. "Let's go." He signalled. Everyone nodded and turned to face the nearby river. As they walked, they couldn't help but think about the beauty of the sunrise.

The water was icy cold. Yuya flinched but didn't stop walking. Neither did the others, even when they were knee deep in the frigid river. They all instinctively held each other's hands for support. As Yuya's head went under, he wondered whether he was making the right choice or not.


	6. The Towers

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys! So I wrote this chapter really fast, and I wanted to share it immediately with you. Big reveals! :D Although this chapter is on the shorter side...**

 **Next chapter gets even juicier though! I'll also make it longer! (I'll have to, with all the battles...)**

 **Oh yeah, Olympia can only read minds when she smells a kind of aroma that only she can smell, so she won't be able to read any minds in this chapter since the room doesn't have that aroma. The rooms that have it are the rooms where there are captives, because the captives have to go through brutal conditions, as you read last chapter. She does it to make things easier for the hostages. See, she can be nice too! :)**

 **I noticed as I was writing this chapter that I never even mentioned Yuya's goggles or pendulum in the story at ALL. Sorry! :P Yuya's pendulum will have a part to play in here, and about the parts when Yuya cries in Chapters 2 and 5, pretend that he has his goggles on. That's all I can really do...**

 **As always, leave reviews saying how much you like or dislike the book! I haven't gotten any negative reviews so far, and I thank you, but I also want improve my writing skills, so if you don't like something about the story, just say! I know that I don't like the first chapter at all. It's too small!**

 **Anyway, let's just get into the story!**

 **-Idol**

* * *

Apparently, Yuya could breathe underwater.

He was walking with great difficulty on the floor of the river when he gasped for air, as his lungs had run out. Then, he found out that his teachers had been wrong all along. The others were equally as surprised. It made things a lot easier though.

Olympia had said specifically to walk, and not swim. It made things so much harder. But after a little bit, they saw what looked like a medieval fortress. The doors were open, so they walked inside. As they entered, the doors closed behind them forcefully, sending huge ripples scattering the four friends.

Once Yuya had recovered, he found himself under a red tower. _Just like the one Olympia described,_ Yuya thought. Valt was under a purple one, Rantaro under a white one, and Daina under a black one.

"Should we go in!?" Valt shout-asked.

"Sure!" Yuya answered. They each entered their respective towers.

Yuya climbed to the first floor of his tower. Once he got there, there was a BeyStadium with a robot on one side. _What is this?_ Yuya wondered.

The eyes of the gray, boxy robot suddenly came to life. "Opponent detected. Battle mode on." So Yuya had to battle a robot? That's...a lot easier than expected. Yuya walked up to the stadium and took his launching stance. "Ready...Set!"

"3...2...1...Go Shoot!"

Odd-Eyes spun around the edge as the opponent's Bey went in for what looked like a rush launch. The problem was that Yuya's Bey was avoiding all of the robot's attacks.

"Go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya screamed, the red aura enveloping him. Odd-Eyes' avatar appeared. Yuya could feel that Odd-Eyes felt the same urgency to get the battle over with as he did.

Odd-Eyes picked up speed, smashing into the opponent's Bey as it went for another dive to the center. The Bey burst easily.

The robot immediately started short-circuiting, and as it did, a door to Yuya's side opened, revealing the stairs to reach the next level. Picking up Odd-Eyes, Yuya ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

~Time Skip~

Yuya panted as he finally reached the final floor of the tower. He had won against all the robots with either a burst or a ring-out, and he found out very quickly that the battles against the robots were only up to one point.

At the top was an empty space except for a passage to the side and an impossibly small room in the center. It only looked enough to fit a human body lying down. Yuya caught his breath. Was this where…

He started slamming his body into the door, hoping it would open. The door rattled, but it wouldn't budge. A feminine voice called out as Yuya went in for the next smash: "Who's there?"

Yuya stopped and stared at the door in shock. That voice, it seemed so familiar. It sounded just like…

"YUZU!?" Yuya couldn't believe it. How had Yuzu fallen onto Olympia's hands?

"YUYA!?" Yuzu screamed from the inside. "You're safe? Oh, thank goodness! You need to get out of here! Olympia's really dangerous!"

"No way!" Yuya refused, slamming into the door again. "You're trapped here! Plus, one of my other friends is trapped here! I brought along an entourage of skilled Duelists- I mean, Bladers, to help combat her!"

No answer from Yuzu. "I'll come back for you!" Yuya promised, seeing as the door would not open. "I'm going to follow the passage over here and see I find anything!"

Still no answer from Yuzu. Yuya hoped she was OK with all of his heart. But he had to leave the room behind if he was going to proceed. He ran around the room and entered the glass hallway. It was extremely slippery, so Yuya was forced to walk. He walked for what seemed like hours consumed with worry for Yuzu, Shu, and whoever else might be trapped in here.

He finished giving himself a mental pep talk as he reached the end of the hallway. There was an iron door there. As Yuya contemplated how to open it, the pendulum around his neck started glowing. Yuya gasped. How could he forget he had his pendulum? When he woke up in the Beyblade world, he hadn't even bothered searching for it! Well, he was 11 years old in this world, so he might have forgotten. Actually, with Valt in his face, it was no surprise he had forgotten. Seeing the pendulum gave him new hope and courage. If the pendulum swung Olympia's way, it was sure to swing his way again. But on the other hand, why was it glowing?

The pendulum started floating and it touched the iron door. Immediately it slid open, revealing a shocking sight.

Olympia was standing in the center or the room, and surrounding her were… Yugo? What was Yugo doing here? Not the Yugo from Xhaka's dojo, but the Yugo who shared the same face as Yuya. Opposite of Olympia was another man who shared Yuya's face, whom Yuya deduced to be Yuri, as Yuto was gone. Yugo and Yuri looked at Yuya with equally shocked faces as the one Yuya was giving them.

"Yuya?" Yugo managed.

"So this is our last counterpart…" Yuri mused with a devilish look on his face that scared the wits out of Yuya. Olympia just smiled.

"Yuya! So glad you could join us!" She grinned. "Hopefully, you have good pain resistance."

"Huh?" Yuya asked before he knew what she meant. Immediately, a searing pain flared through his chest. Hugging his chest, Yuya kneeled, groaning in pain as Olympia laughed.

"Huff...huff...that was tiring!" A very familiar voice called out.

"Valt, you arrived at the same time as me!" Another very familiar voice called out.

"Forgetting about someone?" Yet another familiar voice.

"Kumichou, Daina!" Valt gasped. "Great! Now all we need is…"

"Three Yuyas!?" The three simultaneously shouted.

"No...I'm Yuya…" Yuya managed to get out.

"We may look alike, but I'm Yugo!" Yugo introduced.

"Don't mistake me, Yuri, for that Yuya over there!" Yuri stated with disgust.

"And I'm Olympia!" Olympia declared. "But I think you're friend over there needs a little help…"

"Yuya!" They all ran to Yuya, who by this time was lying on the ground on pain. Valt tried rolling Yuya over to face him, but Yuya yelped in pain at his touch and Valt immediately retracted his hand.

"Why, you…" Kumichou growled. "Olympia! You have something to do with this, don't you?"

"She has to do with everything!" An exasperated Yuri sighed.

"Yeah. Such as the kidnapping of Rin!" Yugo shouted.

"And the stealing of Serena!" Yuri added.

"And the abduction...of Yuzu…" Yuya groaned.

Valt Kumichou and Daina looked at Yuya at surprise. "Shu wasn't the only one kidnapped?"

"Yes, that may be true, and I may have played a part in all of those," Olympia pouted causing all the Yu-Boys to growl. "But dears, I don't have anything to do with this," Olympia sighed. "This is all because of Yuya's soul."

Just as she said that, Yuya screamed in pain as a blinding white light engulfed the room. It felt like he was floating. He could see a body being ripped out of him, but he couldn't figure out who's.

It was only when the light subsided that Yuya found out.

An unconscious Yuto was lying beside Yuya. He opened his eyes and immediately got up to see everyone staring at him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Yuto!" Yuya greeted as he got up, all the pain having left his body. "How-you were ripped out of my body!"

"What?" Yuto was clearly surprised. He looked around for any familiar faces, and spotted two, but focused on one.

"You!" Yuto charged at Yugo. "Where is Ruri, Fusion minion? TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL CRUSH YOU SO BADLY IN A DUEL THAT-"

"MY NAME IS NOT FUSION, IT'S YUGO!" Yugo screamed so loudly, the glass rattled. Yuya could understand why. Yugo's name sounded very similar to Yuugo, the Japanese word for Fusion, and apparently, from what Yuto had told Yuya the day they met, the Fusion dimension ruined his life.

"Yugo doesn't have Ruri, I do." Olympia sneered, angering Yugo.

"All right, I'll just crush you in a Duel here and now to get Ruri ba-" Yuto stopped mid sentence as instead of his Duel Disk, he pulled out a launcher. "WHAT IS THIS? WHERE'S MY DUEL DISK!?"

"This is not the Dueling Dimension you live in," Olympia explained. "In this world, you use Beyblades to battle it out."

"Beyblades to battle it out…" Yuto echoed as he pulled out his own navy-blue and black Bey. "It says it's name is Despair Dark-Rebellion."

"Yeah, mine is called Clarity Clear-Wing!" Yugo announced.

"Mine is Salivate Starve-Venom," Yuri introduced.

"My one is called Orbital Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said.

"Don't forget about us!" Valt screeched. "My partner's name is Victory Valkyrie!"

"Mine is Rising Ragnaruk!" Rantaro said.

"I have Dark Deathscyther!" Daina added.

"So many Beys!" Olympia cheered. "I can't wait to battle them all!"


	7. Yuto and Yuri

Yuto decided that he would battle first even though he had never battled before. He said that his body just somehow knew how to. Yuya and the others were still confused on how Yuto was just ripped out of Yuya's body. How did that even make sense!? Yuto decided to ask Olympia when he went up to the BeyStadium. She was the only one who didn't look confused.

"Oh, that?" She laughed. "You were merged with Yuya, so my aura dragged you out of him. It does that," She laughed.

Yuto just shook his head, probably because Olympia was not making any sense. She was probably lying. He took his stance. He still didn't understand how he knew how to do this, or how he had the instinct that Ruri was here. He didn't question it at the time because of the tense situation. Olympia said that she would act as ref. Yuto didn't trust her one bit, but he didn't object.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce my Bey," Olympia announced, holding up a Bey that looked similar to her old Odax but had more hit points, and came with Polish and Planet. "Meet Over Olympus!"

"Nice Bey," Yuto complimented. He couldn't help it; it was glowing with a beautiful unearthly aura that left everyone awestruck. "But My Despair Dark-Rebellion will crush it!" He countered, holding up his Despair Dark-Rebellion. .

Olympia smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Ready...Set!"

"3...2...1...Go Shoot!" The opponents launched their beys in the stadium.

Yuya gasped and doubled over in pain, clutching his chest. His heart had suddenly started hurting like crazy like it was trying to resist something with all its might. He noticed Yugo did the same, while Yuri's knees bent just the tiniest bit. Rantaro and Daina rushed to help, but Valt didn't notice. Although his chest was still crying out for relief, Yuya was able to look at the battle unfolding before him.

Valt let out a "Woah…" and rushed to the stadium. Despair Dark-Rebellion had quickly taken the center while Olympus circled the middle of the stadium. Yuto was experiencing the same pain as Yuya and the others, but as he came from a war-torn city, he could handle it better than them, save Yuri. Yuri looked like he couldn't even feel it, but the thing that gave it away was a little knit in his eyebrows. But Yuto was still able to battle, which was good.

"Go, Over Olympus!" Olympia cried out, a white aura surrounding her. Yuto could see Olympus's avatar. It looked like a huge, muscular person with a cloud to form the lower part of his body holding up a mountain. Yuto could feel the energy coursing through him.

"You can do it, Despair Dark-Rebellion!" Yuto called out to his Bey. He saw Dark-Rebellion XYZ Dragon, his ace monster back at home, appear before him.

"Shell Defense!" Olympus attacked Despair Dark-Rebellion many times, but he didn't budge, even with Over Olympus's heavy weight. Olympia gritted her teeth in frustration.

By this time, everyone else had reached the stadium to watch the epic showdown.

"One more attack and it's over!" Olympia declared. Yuto gasped. Did she notice something?

"Mountain Crush!" Over Olympus hit Dark-Rebellion once more and Dark-Rebellion burst into the 3 pieces that it was made of, earning shocked looks from everybody.

"That was less interesting than anticipated," Olympia complained as Yuto fell on his hands and knees, staring at the ground in disbelief. "But really, it was your first battle. What did I even expect?"

Yuya was starting to get just a little frightened. Olympia had evolved a lot. She had gotten a whole new Bey plus a new special move, but he didn't even have a new launch! Did he still have a chance? Well, he could watch and learn Olympia's antics before his turn, which he didn't know when it was coming.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! This is what happens if you lose!" Olympia laughed as she pressed a button on the wall nearest to her. Yuto immediately started whimpering in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Valt rushed at Olympia for hurting his friend. The Yu-Boys went to help Yuto as Rantaro and Daina did their best to restrain Valt, who was still in a rage. "I SWEAR, HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS AND YOU DEAL WITH ME! YOU GOT IT? YOU CAN'T HURT SOMEONE OR KIDNAP SOMEONE FOR A GAME MEANT FOR FUN!"

"Valt calm down!" Rantaro and Daina tried desperately to stop Valt from causing any harm. It would be a breach of Beyblade etiquette. At least to Rantaro. Daina just didn't want to see the usually nonchalant Valt go hurting people.

Olympia ignored Valt and snapped her fingers. "Just get this over with already."

Yuto let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell silent. Yuya and Yugo frantically shook him while Yuri looked on in shock. "You..killed him?" He asked.

"No, honey. I just took his soul," Olympia explained, showing everybody the ghostly white...object, as there is no other word to call it, in her hand. "He will be fine if we just put it back in him. But I'm not going to do that right now," Olympia stated, placing it in her pocket, which caused Valt to fight against his captors even more.

Yuri trembled. "Even carding people...wasn't as inhumane as what you just did," Yuri spat in disgust.

"Was it though?" Olympia smiled sweetly. "I mean, you were reducing not just their mind, but their whole body to an object like this! You yourself have done it many times, no?"

Valt stopped fighting against Rantaro and Daina after hearing this. "You...did what?" Valt asked.

Yuri growled. "I only did so because I had no choice! The professor gave me what I was missing, and since he helped me so much it's not like I could betray him!"

Olympia laughed. "But didn't you when you brought them here?"

Everybody gasped, including Yuri. "H-how did you know about that!?"

Olympia distractedly twirled a lock of hair that had fallen out of place. After looking for an answer, she settled on "I...have my ways."

Yuya was confused. He and Yugo gently settled Yuto on the ground in a corner, and then came back. "You were the reason we all were dragged here? Yuya asked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Valt asked, trying to follow the conversation.

Yuri sighed. "Yes, it was me. I was just toying around with some chemicals in the lab at Academia, and then I created the portal. I made it stronger because I wanted to show the professor that I was capable of more than what he thought after my previous failures in capturing Serena. But in the end, it got too powerful, and I was pulled in." Yuri looked down guiltily, which he rarely ever does, but as he was the cause of all of this, he had no choice. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

He felt a hand pat his head. Yuri looked up in confusion to see Yuya smiling at him. "The past is the past!" Yuya quoted who knows who with that well known saying. "At least you apologized for it!"

"Yeah, no harm done!" Yugo agreed, lightly punching Yuri in the shoulder. "We can still whop Olympia's butt!"

Yuri felt a hand pat his back. He looked over to see Daina with a small smile on his face. "Hey, we all make mistakes. But the most important thing is correcting it," Daina reassured.

"And you have our support!" Rantaro chimed in with Valt.

Yuri looked at everyone. "You guys…" He was speechless. They cared for him. They didn't hate him for what he did! He felt a warm feeling in his chest, and he quickly put a hand on his heart in confusion. "What the…"

"You're feeling love for the first time!" Yuya explained.

Love...that was ridiculous! Nobody loved him! Everyone feared his power! But the people smiling at him at the moment...

Yuri broke down. "T-thank you...you g-guys are the b-best!" He said in between sniffles. Everybody hugged him to try to calm him down.

"Aww…"

In the excitement, everyone had forgotten about the creepy lady in the corner with Yuto's soul. Yuri gritted his teeth and stepped up to the Beystadium. "You will pay for what you did to Yuto…" Yuri growled.

Olympia only laughed. "Really? Let's see if you have what it takes to challenge the great Olympia!"

Yuri whipped out his Bey. "This is Salivate Starve-Venom!" The purple/pink Attack type with the Quarter disk and the Jaggy driver gleamed even though there was practically no light. "Starve-Venom tells me that it wants to beat you so much, it's practically drooling!" Yuri trash-talked with a bit of saliva dripping from his own mouth.

"We'll see how he feels after he is given the judgment of Olympus!" Olympia countered, whipping out Over Olympus.

"Ready...Set!"

"3...2...1...Go Shoot!"

Yuya yelped in pain in unison with Yugo and Yuri. Yuya and Yugo collapsed on the floor groaning in pain while Yuri was barely standing. They were seeing through a red haze as they clutched their heads in pain. The others helped them up, and even so, supported most of their weight. It was torture, especially for Daina. Valt couldn't help because he was the smallest, so he decided to cheer for Yuri instead.

Salivate Starve-Venom went in for a Rush Shoot white Over Olympus circled the middle. Valt looked on with stars in his eyes. "Look! Yuri's doing my Rush Shoot!"

"No, duh! It's one of the most advanced Attack type launches that there is!" Yuri made Valt turn a shade of red akin to the base of Yuya's hair. "But I put my own twist on it…" Yuri hinted with an evil grin in his eyes.

Yuya was probably the only one to notice it. "Look closer...it's a left-spin Bey!" He rasped out.

"WHAT?" Everyone crammed in to get a closer look. True enough, Salivate Starve-Venom was spinning counter-clockwise.

Yuri attacked hard and relentlessly. Olympia was showing some signs of wear, but not much. It was all Yuri needed. "Go, Starve Venom!" He called out, a purple aura enveloping him. He could see his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon over his Bey.

"Venomous Nuke-Burn!" Starve-Venom crashed into Over Olympus, creating a mini-explosion. In the end, only one Bey remained standing. But it wasn't the anticipated one.

"Over Olympus wins by a Burst Finish. That's 2-0, so I win again." Olympia spoke as Yuri gathered Starve-Venom's parts with trembling hands.

"But...how?"

"You hit the wrong hitpoint," Olympia deadpanned. "Sorry, but guess that means I'll take your soul!"

As everyone watched open-mouthed. Yuri gave one last scream of agony as his soul was ripped out of him much more brutally than Yuto's soul was, and then all was silent.

A purplish cloudy sphere floated to Olympia's hands. She grinned at the last five competitors evilly. "So...who will be my next victim?


	8. Disaster

**So this is quite possibly my shortest chapter yet.**

 **I haven't been writing all that often since I thought that this story was dead and nobody liked it anymore, and then came another positive review! It really brightened my day, and now that I think about it, I have been receiving so many positive remarks on the story, and it is my first story on this site (Well, excluding Yu-Gi-Oh Across the Ages since I gave up on that...Should I continue it?) So I really want to thank you all.**

 **Also, I noticed that each passing chapter has been getting fewer views, so I was thinking maybe something is wrong with my writing? Please tell me if so, I really want to improve my writing skills. Please review and favorite!**

 **Welp, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers!**

* * *

Yuya would have screamed and punched Olympia if it wasn't for the pain.

His body felt like it was burning up from the inside. He was sweating and breathing in sharp gasps and pants, doubled over and clutching his head. Olympia laughed at this.

"You two make very nice entertainment, did you know that?" She jeered as Yuya vaguely felt hands helping him stand straight. "Must be from the fear!"

"THAT'S IT!" Yugo snapped. He stood up straight, ignoring Kumicho's cries telling him to take it easy. "You take our comrades and mock us? Sounds like you need to be taught a lesson!" He whipped out his Bey. "And Clarity Clear-Wing will be the teacher!"

Olympia laughed. "Oh, joy! Another Bey to crush!"

The two got in their launch positions. Yuya noticed that Yugo's launch was the same as his. Yuto's and Yuri's launches were the same.

"3...2...1...Go SHOOT!" They yelled.

Clarity Clearwing shot towards the center and stayed there, an unmoving circle of white. It's 7 disk and Planet driver gave it a huge amount of stamina. Yugo threw his fist in the air. "Clear-Wing! Crystal Tornado!" True to the move's name, A tornado which actually looked SHARP materialized above Clear-Wing as Olympus went in for the Rush Launch, copying Yuri.

Every time Olympia tried to go near Clear-Wing, it got pushed the opposite direction. Clear-Wing was more of a Defense-type than a Stamina-type with this move.

Olympia's eyes flashed. Yuya gasped. Over Olympus was going faster with each attempt to break through to Clear-Wing. "But how?"

"Momentum, that's how!" Olympia explained.

Valt gasped. "Hey, isn't that the same thing that Wakiya uses? He said it in...inciniates his Shield Crash!"

Rantaro and Daina face-palmed. "No, Valt, _initiate!_ "

"What's the difference?" Valt asked.

"Anyway, Yugo, be careful!" Daina called out to Yugo as Rantaro groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, like I don't know that already!" Yugo snapped. The pressure must have gotten to him. Beads of sweat from concentration lined his forehead. Yuya supposed that if he had such a huge weight on his shoulders, he would be worse than Yugo. But he would have a greater burden if Yugo lost.

"Come on, Clear-Wing!" Yugo called out to Clear-Wing as it started to falter. He was surrounded by a teal aura and Clear-Wing appeared on the stadium. Everyone gasped. It was breathtaking. Then again, all the dragons were.

Olympia smiled with joy. "Let's smash him, Olympus!" She beckoned to her Bey as Olympus's huge form appeared on the stadium. Olympus was a blur now, and Yuya supposed that if it got one more push, it would be able to break through Clear-Wing's seemingly impenetrable defense.

Which it did.

"Not good enough!" Olympia said as Olympus burst through the tornado. Clear-Wing was pushed back with a considerable amount of force and started moving along the outer rim while Olympia took a considerable amount of damage from hitting that tornado directly.

Clear-Wing was starting to lose control at the rim, coming dangerously close to falling out. "What's going on!?" Yugo panicked.

Olympia sneered. "You're using Planet. That's only good for stamina if it doesn't take a hard hit, making the balls slide all over the place!"

Everyone gasped. So that was Olympia's plan! Olympia cried out Olympus's name and Clear-Wing immediately burst from the jarring impact.

Yugo's eyes went white as he fell to the floor. The pain growing in Yuya's chest was almost blinding now, even more so when Yugo's soul was ripped out with a cry of pain coming from Yugo. He could swear his vision was tinged with red. He was feeling many emotions at once: angry, disgusted, depressed, surprised, maybe a bit shell-shocked, and most of all, this..feeling which he didn't have words for. He so desperately wanted to take revenge on Olympia and save everyone. He didn't know what that was called. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm the overwhelming anger inside him as Valt Kumicho and Daina hauled Yugo over to rest with Yuto and Yuri. There was this fire burning him up from the inside, and no matter how much air he inhaled, it couldn't be extinguished. But Olympia was getting really impatient; you could tell by the look in her eyes. Still seeing blood vessels, he stepped up to the Bey-Stadium.

Olympia closed her eyes and smiled. "And so, we save the best for last!" She earned nothing but silence. She opened her eyes to see Yuya's body, but the mind inhabiting it didn't seem to be Yuya's. He had a dark aura surrounding him and his tomato hair had spiked up more than usual. He had ditched his school jacket and wore only his cargo pants and his orange T-Shirt. His eyes held an unearthly red glow to them as he got into his launching position, grimacing in pain for a second. Olympia frowned. "Well, if that's how you're going to be, so be it!"

"3...2...1...GO SHOOT!"

Yuya didn't understand what was happening to him. His voice was somehow deeper and more menacing. Any other emotions he had before was gone and replaced by anger. 3 people fighting at the same stakes he was were gone. It was up to him to defeat their enemy. But he didn't want to do it in anger! He groaned, even as Odd-Eyes was tiring Olympus out. He tried to move his hands but found himself immobilized. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. It was as if he was watching a movie through his eyes.

"Odd-Eyes! Now!" Yuya called out. But Yuya didn't say that. A dark shadowy presence in his soul was taking control. It was gripping Yuya's body and pulling it deeper into the pit of his mind. His heart felt as if it was weightlifting. Yuya screamed in pain, and then he could make no other sounds. Yuya could barely even think about Odd-Eyes' expression when he saw it on the field, but he noticed it. Odd-Eyes looked pained.

"Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes went in for the finisher. But something went horribly wrong. Odd-Eyes was heading straight for one of Over Olympus's major attack points.

"It's over!" Olympia smirked as everything went white and Odd-Eyes was flung into the air.

The last thing Yuya remembered seeing was Odd-Eyes' energy layer ripping in half.


	9. Story-Time Gone Wrong

**I'm so sorry! I've been extremely busy with school and life, plus soccer 6 days a week, and I haven't had time to write! Well, I think you'll be satisfied by the longer chapter, but I just realized that I've rated it K and the content seems a bit too scary for 5-year olds. I'll change the rating.**

 **This is basically the pivotal point of the story, and you'll see why after you read it. New characters, plot twist, and cliff-hanger! What else could you ask for? A happy ending? Well, maybe...**

 **I also realized that I've forgotten to include Wakiya. There's no mention of him at all! So I'm planning on making a sequel to this once it's over, which might be a while. But It's going to be called Beyblade Burst Arc-God since it will follow the story of Beyblade Burst God/Evolution.**

 **I'm rambling now, so just enjoy the story! And don't forget to review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED!**

* * *

Olympia laughed menacingly as Rantaro stomped up to the BeyStadium. "Alright, time's up, Olympia! I'll be the one to take you down!" He yelled as Valt moved Yuya's limp body with tears in his eyes. Daina was looking at the broken Odd-Eyes in shock.

Olympia looked at the three with a smile. "Who said you had to?"

This caught all three of them off guard. "Huh?"

Olympia took out a playing card. At the top it read, "Astrograph Magician," and it showed a picture of a mysterious person cloaked in stars. It was orange and green in the background, aside from the text.

"I won't be facing you. My servant will!" Olympia cackled as she raised the card to the sky.

"OLYMPIA!"

A man stormed into the room. He was bald and dark-skinned, and you could see his veins on his scalp. Part of his skull was covered by a metal plate. He wore a purple suit similar to the one Yuri wore, except his was more dignified. He had a black belt with a gold insignia on it, black gloves, and black and white boots. He was robed in such a way that the only skin shown was on his head and neck.

Olympia squeaked. "Professor!" The purple soul in her palm twitched slightly.

Everyone was confused as they looked at the man seething with anger. "What have you done!? I only told you to bring back the Zarcarnations back to the Fusion dimension!"

Zarcarnations? What were those?

Olympia's mouth rounded, and she decided that she'd better explain what was happening. "You see, your friend, Yuya is a demon."

That was all she said before some new guests stormed into the room.

First, leading the procession, was a young man with a navy blue sweater and white jeans wearing a flowing red scarf and glasses that shone in the light, hiding his eyes. Behind him came a young girl with short pink twin-tails wearing a blue and white sleeveless shirt with a tie and a periwinkle skirt. She has light pink bangs. Behind her was a girl with long purple hair wearing a formal white jacket and a skirt, paired with some boots. Next came in a girl with short, wavy sea-green hair with a white, blue, and pink sports jacket and pink shorts. After her, a girl with dark blue hair in a ponytail entered with a red jacket similar to Yuri's purple one and a white skirt.

What was really surprising was the last familiar boy that entered the room.

Valt's eyes lit up, as did Rantaro's and Daina's. "SHU!"

He ran up to Shu, latched on to him and pushed him to the ground, sobbing the whole time in happiness. Shu also got teary-eyed and hugged Valt back. Rantaro and Daina couldn't help but cry a little as they ran up to Shu.

The mood was very different in the other half of the room. The leader of the prisoners glared at the Professor as the four girls looked around in confusion.

"Father," The grey-haired teen said.

"Reiji," The burly Professor answered.

Olympia looked on with a hint of a smile on her face. "Oh, reunions! Aren't they just heartwarming?"

To which the Professor and Reiji glared at her.

"Where are we?" The pinkette voiced. "I thought Yuya was going to be here."

"Yeah, where's Yuto?" The purple-haired girl asked.

"Wasn't Yugo supposed to be here too?" The greenette aksed.

"I was told Yuri would be here. Where is he?" The bluenette questioned.

Shu looked confused. "I know Yuya, but who are Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri?" He asked. "And why do you four have the same face?"

"Let me explain," Olympia cleared her throat. "Pinky here is Yuzu. Grape goes by Ruri. Sea kelp is called Rin. And Blueberry's name is Serena."

Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena each waved when their name was called.

"And now about the boys," Olympia started and then sneered. "I already defeated them!"

There were shocked gasps from all the newcomers.

"Yuya was defeated!?"

"Yuya couldn't've been defeated. He was one of the strongest duelists in Miami City!"

"Yugo didn't lose. You're lying!"

"Yuto lost? But he said...No!"

"There's no way duelists in Yuri's caliber were defeated!"

Only Reiji stayed silent.

Olympia laughed. "But they were! And they weren't dueling, they were Blading! I have proof; their bodies are lying right there!"

They looked at the pile of bodies in the corner and gasped. Even Reiji was surprised. Ruri downright broke down. Serena and Shu were fighting hard to keep the tears from coming. Yuzu and Rin held hands tightly as a few tears squeezed through. Valt, Rantaro, and Daina could only watch with sorrowful faces. They had cried enough already.

"Storytime!" Olympia randomly called out. Everyone glared at her as the Professor stepped in front of her.

"No, Olympia. They mustn't know!"

"Why shouldn't they?"

"Because if they do then-"

"I don't care, okay? I'm not your servant anymore!"

Olympia raised her hand and a blast of wind sent the Professor flying. Rin's bracelet glowed and she gasped.

"Now on with my story," Olympia continued from where she left off. "Once upon a time, there was a perfect world. Everyone lived in peace and was happy. Instead of Beyblade, they played a game called Duel Monsters. It was a card game, and with the invention of Duel Disks, anyone could verse anyone, anyplace, any time. They had much more advanced technology than we could ever dream of. Duel Disks created holograms of the cards you placed on the field, allowing you to see the duels. The games were very exciting, just like your Beyblade Battles. Many scientists worked on the science of Dueling to improve Dueling for everyone. One of those scientists was Leo Akaba."

Reiji gasped and the Professor groaned in pain.

"Leo was studying a card hologram one day when he realized that the hologram reacted to everything he did. Although it couldn't move from it's sitting position, it was breathing and its eyes followed Leo around the room. This led Leo to a theory that Duel Monster cards had souls. It was the most astounding scientific discovery to this date. Although legendary duelists in the past such as Yugi Muto and Judai Yuki claimed that the cards had souls, there was no scientific proof. And then suddenly, there was. Akaba Leo used this knowledge to create holograms with mass and free will. This revolutionized Dueling. A new duel, called the Action Duel, was born. In it, the duelists ran and jumped around the Action field with their monsters while dueling. New duelists, called entertainment duelists, started to make their debut. They dazzled the crowd with their combos and lit up the field like a showman. They quickly became popular. Speaking of Action Duels, I believe Yuzu knows the standard chant recited before an Action Duel. Can you share?"

Yuzu, a bit flustered, said, "Of course!" Under her breath, she muttered "Stupid teacher…" Which caused Ruri and Rin to giggle.

Yuzu took a deep breath and chanted, "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!"

Everyone applauded.

"Nice," Olympia commented. "I'll go on now. One very famous entertainment duelist quickly got the favor of the crowd. He dueled as if the monsters were a part of him, as if he could talk to them, as if they were his friends. His style quickly got hold of the crowd's attention. His duels grew more spectacular every day. He wielded four beautiful dragons that dazzled the crowd. But one day, there was an accident. One of his monsters, I believe it was Starve Venom-"

"STARVE VENOM!?" Serena interrupted.

Olympia frowned. "Yes, Starve Venom. Now I'll continue. Please don't interrupt again," She requested Serena, who was sweating and shaking.

"Alright. So Starve Venom's tail hit the opposing monster which slammed into his opponent. Poor guy broke his collarbone. The entertainment duelist was shocked and disgusted at first. So was the crowd. But they soon started cheering. They wanted more violent duels from the entertainer. So he obliged. But with each passing duel, his light and carefree personality transformed into a darker persona who was a sadistic maniac." Olympia's face darkened. "I got so bad that one day, after winning a duel, he used Astrograph Magician's power to fuse himself with his four dragons. He became a mutated dragon-human. Do you know what his name is?" Olympia whispered.

No one spoke.

After a few moments of silence, Olympia whispered, "It was Zarc." Then she shouted, "It was Zarc! His four dragons were Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"NO!" Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena shouted at once, recognizing their friend's ace cards.

Shu was thunderstruck. "Odd-Eyes was Yuya's Bey," He reasoned. "So that means…"

"Zarc could have ruled forever!" Olympia screamed. "The world would have been perfect! But then Leo Akaba had to step in!"

"If I didn't then the world would be gone!" Professor retorted. Everyone gasped.

"You're Leo Akaba!?"

Olympia continued as if nothing had happened. "He created four cards that harnessed the power of nature. He was going to use them and sacrifice himself to save the world, but his daughter, Ray Akaba, did it instead!"

"You had a daughter!?" Now it was Reiji's turn to be surprised. "I always thought that I was an only child!"

"So you have a long-lost sister!?" Valt exclaimed. "That's cool!"

"A long-lost sister who will never be regained!" Olympia confirmed. "When she used those cards, Everything was split into four! There were now four dimensions, four incarnations of Zarc, and four incarnations of Ray! And they are all here!"

"No!" The Professor tried to get up but Olympia blasted him back down.

"This can't be happening…" Shu muttered. "If what I'm hearing is true then…"

"You're right!" Olympia had gone berserk now. "Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri are the four incarnations of Zarc! Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena are the four incarnations of Ray!"

A cry of shock went up from around the room.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shu asked through clenched teeth, inching closer to the sleeping form of Yuya.

"Why, what do you think would happen if I mixed the four Yu-boys' souls together?" Olympia grinned evilly as she held up the four multicolored souls.

"NO!" Everybody screamed and rushed towards Olympia to be blown back by a massive amount of power. Olympia's eyes glowed white. A blue of blue streaked past everyone, but they didn't notice.

"Oh, Astrograph Magician!" She laughed as Astrograph Magician appeared in the air. "Sorcerer who controls space-time! I superimpose my wish with your profound power!"

Dark miasma surrounded Olympia as Astrograph Magician raised his staff. A colorful explosion filled the room, not disturbing anything, as Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were dragged in it, along with their Beys.

Nobody but Shu noticed the fifth shadow who was caught in the ball of light.

"VALT!"


	10. Hope in the darkest of times (finally)

**You'ss probably hate me after the first half of this chapter. Then you'll like me again after you read it! YAY!**

 **What can I say? I like killing off characters! *COUGH COUGH HINT COUGH COUGH***

 **Enjoy! Review! Favorite! Please! It's hard to upload on such a busy schedule!**

Olympia facepalmed. "Ugh… I didn't mean for that midget to get involved…"

Shu was going hysterical. "VALT! YUYA!" It took all of Rantaro's strength to keep him from charging straight into the glowing colorful orb while Daina was trying to calm the girls. He noticed that each one of them had a bracelet and they were glowing.

The ball of light pulsed and sent out a wave of energy which knocked everyone off their feet, and then it disappeared.

A beam of light entered the room and out of it emerged...something which I cannot describe without retching. His face combined half of Valt's face and half of Yuya's. His eyes were blue and red, and they were glowing with an eerie light. He didn't have a shirt but you could see the remains of one on his belt. He had ripped jeans and red and blue thin sneakers that looked like they had run 100 miles. His hair was blue on Valt's side and green on Yuya's side. Valt's side's hair was sticking up without his yellow headband and Yuya's side looked like his normal shaggy, tomato-colored green and red hair. And his skin...it was completely gray. There were spikes all over his body, even on his face. His teeth were very sharp and glinted evilly as he smiled at everyone. A chill spread through the room.

Olympia's face looked as if she had gotten a million dollars for Christmas. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, ZARC!"

Zarc's smile suddenly turned upside down. "May I present to you…?

"Well, I was the one who brought you into this world!" Olympia declared. "It is only right that I show you around!"

"By 'show you around', I don't think I get what you mean…" Zarc mused.

Olympia laughed. "Why, isn't it obvious? I want you to be my servant! Together, with your power and my cunning, we can achieve wonders!"

Zarc looked at Olympia as if she was crazy. "You really expect me to just do that?"

Olympia looked confused. "Why, of course! I mean, you owe me a favor since I helped you regain your true-"

"THIS IS NOT MY TRUE FORM!" Zarc lashed out. "My four reincarnations were on the way to creating me yet again, but you polluted my blood by adding that fifth ingredient!"

"Oh, Zarc," Olympia looked positively flustered now. "That was just a mistake! Once we annihilate this dimension-"

"NOTHING WILL CHANGE!" Zarc was furious. "IF ANYTHING, I'LL BE DEFEATED FASTER THIS TIME AROUND! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ANNIHILATE YOURSELF!?"

Zarc pointed at Olympia as his eyes flashed white. A burst of energy came forth from his palm and hit Olympia. She was covered in that white light as her scream echoed through the room.

The spot on the floor where she was standing was charred black.

Everyone looked on in horror. Shu's knees buckled and Rantaro and Daina had to support him while the four bracelet girls were hugging each other.

"What did you do!?" Shu screamed at Zarc, who was laughing.

"Oh, I just sent her to a random part of the galaxy-"

"So you killed her!"

"-with oxygen," Zarc finished a disapproving frown on his face. "My, my, what do they teach the kids these days? They're so rude…"

"Wait a minute," A lightbulb went off in Yuzu's head. "If our bracelets were used to defeat Zarc once then can't we do it again?"

Serena, Ruri, and Rin looked at her in surprise. "Actually, that could work…" Serena pondered.

"Seems like a good plan to me!" Rin confirmed her vote.

"We really have nothing to lose…" Ruri said.

"Yeah!" Shu supported. "If it will bring Valt and Yuya back, go for it!"

"And if it doesn't work, we could try battling him," Daina gave more hope to the team.

"OK, let's do it!" Rantaro cheered.

The girls held up their hands as their bracelets started glowing with an unearthly light. Zarc was horrified. "No, no, no, not so soo-"

The light engulfed the room.

When everyone could see again, Rantaro started jumping for joy, thinking that Zarc was defeated. Only by Shu's distraught face did he know something was wrong.

Shu could only stutter. "H-h-how di"

"I'm back in business," Zarc declared to everyone as he pumped a fist in the air. "I didn't think that would happen, but I think I know the reason. It's because Olympia dirtied my blood, giving me more resistance to your bracelets!" He laughed. "Maybe she'd make a worthy servant for me once I conquer the world…"

Up until then, the Professor had gone by unnoticed. He slowly crept up to the girls, who were kneeling on the floor in defeat, and tentacles wrapped around them as they screamed in surprise.

"No!" Daina ran to the tentacles and tried to punch them to make them release the girls, but his hand sunk through the hard outer shell. The plant became transparent. He tried pulling his hand out, but it was sucking him in it like quicksand.

"Daina!" Rantaro ran to Daina and tried pulling his free arm to free Daina, but he was sinking into the gelatin-like plant quicker. Rantaro wouldn't let go.

"Rantaro, save yourself!" Daina shouted.

"No! I can't lose another friend like how I just lost Valt!" Rantaro retorted.

"No, Ranta-" Daina was about to say something but his face melted into the plant at that very moment, an expression of horror and fear frozen on his face. The plant did not stop and started pulling Rantaro in.

Shu had been standing in place, frozen in fear. He jolted into action once he saw Rantaro getting sucked it. He took Rantaro's hand and held on with two of his, desperate not to let him go.

Zarc was just watching this little drama from where he was standing, silently chuckling to himself, and the Professor was just letting it happen because they might prove a disturbance from his plans with the girls.

Shu's hand was clammy. He was losing control of Rantaro's hands. By this time, Rantaro was up to his neck in plant goo that wouldn't let go. A tear of frustration escaped Shu's eyes as he held onto his last friend.

"Shu," Rantaro whispered. "Let go."

Shu's eyes flew open in surprise. "Don't be stupid! I'm not letting you get killed!"

"Yeah, but you'll get sucked in with me, and then Zarc will run rampant as he pleases!" Rantaro argued. "You're the only one that can defeat him!"

Shu couldn't comprehend what Rantaro just said to him. "I...what?"

"None of us were as close to Valt and Yuya as you were!" Rantaro cried as he started to break down. "Please, Shu! Get them back!"

Shu could only stare at Rantaro as his chin was taken by the carnivorous plant. "Please…" He whispered before his mouth was sealed.

Shu couldn't let him die for nothing. With a heavy heart, he let go. Rantaro couldn't even blink before he was taken by the plant. As the plant's skin turned opaque, Shu fell to his knees.

Zarc laughed. "That was an entertaining show! You guys are good comedians!"

The professor raised his hands as a portal appeared above them. "I have all I need. Now my plan will finally be complete!" The plants had rendered the girls unconscious, so they didn't witness the scene that played out below them or the one that was going to happen.

Zarc rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The portal closed. A beam of light enveloped the Professor as he screamed in frustration and agony.

"Your plan," Zarc started. "I can't allow it to continue." He balled up his hand as the Professor was enveloped by a blinding light. Once the spots cleared, the Professor was gone. The girls were placed in glass tubes with a tiny hole for airflow.

"Come on, Shu Kurenai!" Zarc taunted. "Aren't you going to battle me! Or are you to scared?"

He hit the nail on the head.

He usually wasn't this scared of anything. He usually was the brave one. But he couldn't move, even though he knew he was the last line of defense that Zarc needed to get through before he took over the universe. The pressure made his head feel as if it were about to burst. He gripped his head and screamed as Zarc laughed.

And then a single clear voice cut through the commotion in his head.

"Shu!"

She was suddenly in a black void of emptiness, looking at the two people who he loved the most.

"Shu!" Valt called.

"Are you alright?" Yuya asked, concerned.

Shu could only stare. "But, wait, you two were-"

"Yeah, I know," Valt sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "My bad!"

"I wasn't strong enough," Yuya looked at the floor. "I'm sorry…"

"But we managed to break through to you!" Valt cheered to break the sad mood.

Shu looked down. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't do anything."

"What do you mean!?" Valt looked shocked. "We're in your mind! We're still here! You still have a chance!"

"Yeah, but against power like that, he could vaporize me whenever he wanted…" Shu mumbled.

"No he couldn't," Yuya stated. Shu looked up at him. "He can only be defeated through a Beyblade battle. Once he challenges you, which he did, he can't destroy you. And once the battle's over, he will automatically be split."

Valt smiled. "Because of me, of course!"

Yuya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because of you…"

"Wait," She interrupted. "If I can defeat him, you two will come back?"

"Of course!" Valt cheered.

"I also suspect that Rantaro and Daina will come back too. They aren't completely dead yet," Yuya encouraged.

Everything looked good to Shu, until he thought about another thing. "What if I...lose?"

Yuya looked at him incredulously. "Think like that and you're going to lose!" Shu looked at him. "Valt and I managed to break out to you, right? We'll be fighting as you fight!"

Valt joined in. "Don't give up hope Shu! You didn't give up hope when Lui beat you in the Nationals. Why now?"

Those words hit Shu like a ton of bricks. He made up his resolve. "Alright. I'll win for you all."

Valt pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Yuya nodded. "We'll be supporting you," He encouraged as he and Valt started fading away. "Don't give up…"

Shu returned with a jolt to the real world. Zarc was still laughing at him. It took a few tries to get up because his legs got cramped. Zarc stopped chuckling and looked at him with curiosity as Shu stood up.

Throwing back his head to clear his hair from his eyes, one could clearly see the anger and passion burning in his crimson irises. "Zarc, I accept your challenge," He proclaimed. "Prepare yourself!"


	11. Ties, Beys, and Battles

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. It's a tense one, but as I like to do with my writing, I tend to make things seem really short when in fact there's a lot more to it. I'm trying to improve on that.**

 **But I hope you won't be disappointed by it. I think it's a good chapter. Only thing is, there is kind of a cliffhanger at the end like I tend to do with my stories. Meh, who cares? There's gonna be a cliffhanger at the end of this book anyway, leading into the sequel.**

 **Anyway, read, favorite, and review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS A MUST UNLESS THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **-Idol**

 **(P.S. To** **kittylove3120 (Guest), Going disappeared for a reason which you'll find out in the end. Thanks for the feedback on the Yuto and Yuri chapter too! It really made by day! And to Friend (Guest), thank you for following the story continuously and reviewing on every chapter. It really brings my spirits up, especially since this is my first story that I am actually updating on.)**

* * *

Zarc put his bey in his launcher. Shu recognized it. It looked like a Bey that the WBBA had announced of, but it wasn't released yet. Supreme Z-Arc, Balance type. It was the first Bey that had a "gimmick", as the WBBA called it. Shu wondered what it was, and how Zarc got such an advanced Bey, one that wasn't even released yet.

Well, the Bey fit Zarc perfectly. It was gray with green spikes, 10 to be exact. Because of that it was very balanced. It had the Polish disk and the Xtreme driver. Shu didn't see how in the world Polish and Xtreme fit in a Bey, but obviously Zarc had a plan that Shu couldn't figure out. Shu fitted Spriggan into his launcher and got into his stance, ready for the worst.

"How much?" Shu asked.

Zarc was taken aback a bit by this random question. "How much what?"

Shu fought the urge to facepalm. "How much are we playing to?"

Zarc's mouth rounded into an O shape, then he smiled evilly again. "We're playing up to three. If nobody Bursts by that time, we'll keep going until the first one."

Shu nodded his assent.

Akaba Reiji had hid in the meanwhile, watching the events with interest. What he knew was that if Shu won, it would have more consequences than just defeating Zarc. He had to be ready to step in once things got out of hand. He fingered his own Bey, Doom Armageddon. It was the same kind of bey as Zarcs, but it was circular with hidden spikes. It gleamed in the darkness. Reiji smiled, for he knew that within the Bey lies the spirit of his most trusted card, D/D/D Doom Armageddon. He looked to Shu and Zarc as their battle started.

"Ready...Set!"

"3...2...1...GO SHOOT!"

Spriggan moved in a circle around the tornado ridge while Z-Arc went absolutely crazy. It was the fastest Rush Launch that Shu had ever seen. Z-Arc was going so fast that it was bouncing off the stadium walls to keep track of where it was going. Shu also recognized that the spin was very similar to that of his rival, Lui Shirasagijou. _Left Spin!_

Zarc laughed. "How will you stand up to THIS, fire boy?" In one hit Z-Arc sent Spriggan flying.

 _No_ , Shu gasped. He couldn't lose here. Not when he had so many people counting on him. He heard and felt five voices in his heart, saying that they were with Shu. He recognized them as Valt, Kumicho, Daina, Yuya, and...Spriggan? Even Spriggan was with him! That gave Shu all the courage and reassurance he needed.

"SPRIGGAN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He heard Spriggan's voice again. _Don't worry, I won't let you down this easy!_

Spriggan bounced off the wall with a sickening crack but managed to keep spinning, although a bit wobbly. "That's it!" Shu encouraged. "Don't give up!"

"You might as well," Zarc retorted, Z-Arc flying towards Spriggan. "Z-Arc! Burst him now with Supreme Dragon Crush!"

Z-Arc collided hard with Spriggan. Shu caught sight of some blades moving under the Bey's layer. "What are those!?"

Zarc smiled. "That's my Bey's gimmick! When it's clashing with something, the blades hidden under it move, so it deals you extra damage!" He explained to a horrified Shu.

Shu gritted his teeth. "Endure it Spriggan!" He shouted. Sparks were really flying now. Zarc was damaging Spriggan badly, but Spriggan had not burst yet.

"AAAAHHHH!" Shu screamed as he felt Spriggan's pain, and then tried to push the pain outwards towards Zarc. "YOU CAN DO IT SPRIGGAN!"

The two Beys pulled apart, Spriggan being pushed to the edge. Shu felt the opportunity in his heart. "Now Spriggan!"

Spriggan's Unite driver rolled on the edge a bit before reversing the spin. "COUNTER STRIKE!"

Spriggan crashed into Z-Arc and a burst of light engulfed the room for a moment. When it receded, Shu found Spriggan had Burst at his feet. Luckily Z-Arc had also Burst, so Shu didn't lose the round. He sighed in relief as he picked up Spriggan's parts and put him back together.

"Draw, it seems." Zarc said with an edge in his voice. Shu picked up a hint of pain, but it only lasted for a second, so he wondered if he was imagining it. I didn't matter if it was or it wasn't anyway; he had to keep fighting.

They both got into their launching positions again. "Ready?" Shu asked.

"Set," Zarc answered smugly.

"3...2...1...Go SHOOT!"

Shu cried out in pain as his shoulder stretched. It felt like it was on fire. It wasn't nearly this bad in the District Tournaments. He held his shoulder as Zarc looked at him, surprised. "You're injured?"

Shu frowned as another flash of pain went up his shoulder. "So what if I am? Go, Spriggan!"

Spriggan was going all over the place. It was completely out of control. But It's unpredictable orbit allowed it to hit Z-Arc many times and with lots of force. Z-Arc had almost run out of stamina.

Zarc screamed. Shu wasn't sure if he was calling his Bey of if he was in pain. But the answer soon became clear as Spriggan hit Z-Arc once again. Zarc was feeling his Bey's pain.

"Spriggan!" Shu called out to his Bey, feeling a red aura envelop him. He could see Spriggan's spirit ready for anything Z-Arc threw at him. Spriggan picked up speed.

After a particularly bad hit from Spriggan, Zarc howled. "Z-ARC!" A lime green and black aura washed over him, and Z-Arc's spirit appeared. Shu could only stare. It was majestic. Z-Arc was a huge black dragon with glowing patches of green. It's legs were bulky and looked like they were made of metal. Two enormous golden horns protruded from it's head. It had a gold flattened ellipse on it's back, and from that sprang its tail.Z-Arc's tail was huge and black, covered with glowing green and gold dragon roared out it's challenge to Spriggan's demonic spirit.

Z-Arc suddenly picked up speed and dodged Spriggan's next attack. He then circled around to Spriggan, which was heading for the wall.

Shu realized what was about to happen. "No, Spriggan! Get out of there!"

But it was too late.

Spriggan collided with the wall with Z-Arc bashing into Spriggan's side at the same time. Sparks flew as Spriggan was attacked by the two forces.

"SPRIGGAN!" Shu screamed. He would have just screamed in pain since he obviously could feel Spriggan's pain if you considered that both his sides felt like they were being torn apart, but he couldn't show weakness. "ENDURE IT!"

"Very good!" Zarc encouraged his Bey. "Crush the opponent under your claws!"

After much clashing, Z-Arc pulled away with almost nothing left in it. "No!" Zarc gasped. But Spriggan had endured the attack with almost no stamina left either. It was going to be close.

Both bladers tensed as their Beys came to their final rotations. Seconds ticked by as they watched with bated breath.

Z-Arc and Spriggan both slowed to a stop eventually. It was impossible to tell who had stopped first.

"Draw," Shu sighed as he fell on his knees panting. That battle had taken a huge toll on his body and he was cramped everywhere. Zarc seemed to also be in the same condition as him, but he wasn't showing it. Shu could only tell by the way he moved that he was tired. Shu slowly got up and picked up Spriggan.

Shu had to restrain from gasping aloud. There was a crack on Spriggan's energy layer! This was bad. Small cracks eventually grow to huge sizes until your Bey snaps in half. Spriggan was wounded, Shu was tired, and he didn't know how much longer he would last.

He was cut off from his thoughts by a yell from Zarc. "Stop it!" Shu looked at Zarc, whose eyes were glowing even more golden than they were before. "You'll never overtake me!"

Zarc's face flickered and turned into Valt's. "Shu!" He screamed.

"Valt!" Shu ran towards him, but was pushed back by an invisible force. He fell on his back and groaned as Zarc screamed again. This time, his face melted into Yuya's.

"We got this!" Yuya yelled. "He's almost broken! Just hold on a bit lo-" He screamed, holding his head while Shu watched in horror. When he rose again, his face was back to the creepy mixture of Yuya's and Valt's.

"Sorry for the interruption," Zarc stated. "Let's get on with it, shall we? The fans are wai- no, what am I saying? Let's just continue."

Shu consented and got into position, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Zarc's energy was almost spent, and it was showing; his entertainment instincts were showing, just like Yuya's. He was also eager to battle, just like Valt. If Shu could hold out a bit longer and beat Zarc, his friends might be freed.

"Ready...Set!"

"3...2...1...GO SHOOT!"


	12. It's Only Just Beginning

**Hello dear readers! We are back with ANOTHER chapter of Beyblade Burst Arc-V. Enjoy it while you can, because...well, here's the sad truth...**

 **This is the final chapter.**

 **I didn't know it would end this quickly, or I would have told you in the notes in previous chapters! I had none of this pre-written! I am sorry! It just, this is a fitting place to end the story...**

 **You'll see what I mean when you read it.**

 **I honestly think this chapter took the most effort out of me than any of the other ones, and the word count didn't even exeed 2K! I'm still angry about that!**

 **Meh, the story still hasn't ended yet though. I will be making a sequel to this called Beyblade Burst Arc-God, which basically continues the story exept in Beyblade Burst God's timeline. I'm excited to write about Yuya figuring out that Shu is Red-Eye! That'll be fun!**

 **But for now, enjoy the chapter, and please review! If you can, you can give me ideas of what to do and what to improve on in BeybladeBurst Arc-God, because I know in this one, the plot was very messy.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **-Idol (sniffle)**

* * *

Shu and Zarc both screamed simultaneously; Shu from the pain in his shoulder and Zarc from the strain of keeping control over his body. Zarc fell to his knees while sweat streamed off his face. It quickly evaporated into the air, making it look like his deranged face was smoking. "Z-ARC!" He called on the avatar of his Bey, which showed itself in a flash of green light.

Shu's face was pale, which is very rare for him because of his already pale skin. Through clenched teeth, he thrust a hand in the air. "Spriggan!" Spriggan's demonic form appeared beside his master.

Z-Arc was dashing around the stadium in an uncontrolled fury, as was Spriggan. They were dodging eachother's attacks, hitting the walls, and charging at the opponents with newfound energy, only to miss again.

Shu could feel the strain on his body, His muscles were growing tighter and cramping up, and his breaths were coming faster. His lungs required more oxygen, but no matter how much he took in, it still wasn't enough. He was sweating rivers. This battle was much more taxing than Shu thought, even more so because of his shoulder sprain. Luckily Zarc was feeling the same strain. And luckily Spriggan was missing, or Shu would have collapsed by now.

Both started yelling, their auras flaring in the air, urging their Beys onwards. Spriggan's spirit repeatedly rushed at Z-Arc's dragon, but always missed at the last second.

Shu couldn't take it anymore. "SPRIGGAN!" Spriggan gathered all of his might and stomped towards Z-Arc.

"Z-ARC!" Zarc bellowed and his Bey answered with a cry that pierced everyone's ears. Z-Arc rushed towards the rushing Spriggan.

"Crush him!"

"Burst the demon!"

Both Beys crashed into each other in a burst of light. They wouldn't pull away in their eagerness to win, their masters urging them on with cries of encouragement. After a few seconds, both Beys went flying in the air.

"SPRIGGAN!" Shu willed his Bey to not fall out. Zarc called to his Bey to do the same. But Zarc's aura didn't reach Z-Arc in time and Z-Arc rolled out of the stadium. Shu was able to get the tiniest touch of aura on Spriggan and that helped it fall just a bit short on the edge. It spun slowly in the stadium with no opponent to face.

"AARGH!" Zarc growled. He fell to his knees as he picked up Z-Arc. "Why is this happeni-AARGH!" He let out another scream of pain.

Panting, Zarc whispered quietly. "I was only doing what you asked of me…"

This got Shu's attention. "What did you say?"

"I.." Zarc shakily stood up clutching his chest. "I only did what they told me! Why is everyone so angry with me? You're supposed to be happy!"

"Happy?" Shu couldn't believe his ears. "You expect us to be happy for all you've done?! You basically destroyed an entire dimension! You killed so many people, including some of my close friends-"

"They asked for it!" Zarc howled. "They turned me into this! I never wanted to do all those acts, but they destroyed me! My old duels were not enough for them!" He panted heavily before collapsing again. "Save me…"

"What?" Shu wasn't trying to taunt Zarc, but he honestly couldn't hear what Zarc said, he was mumbling so quietly.

A tear rolled off Zarc's misshapen face. "Save me...please...from what I've become…" He shook his head and yelled at the heavens. "I'm tired of being a demon! Break that spirit, Shu, after this battle, and save all your friends!"

Shu was shocked by this turn of events, but he couldn't refuse such a sincere offer. "Alright. This battle decides it!" They got into their launching stances. Their auras flared and intermingled. Shu could faintly sense Yuya and Valt, along with Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri giving him a thumbs up.

"3...2...1...Go SHOOT!"

Shu couldn't even feel the pain in his shoulder anymore. His passion for the battle won out and he cried out his readiness for the battle. "SPRIGGAN! CLINCH THE MATCH NOW!"

Zarc was equally immersed in the battle as Shu was. "Z-Arc! Don't hand him the victory! KEEP FIGHTING!"

But now Zarc was not fighting to conquer the world. He was fighting to save it.

Spriggan and Zarc collided in the middle of the stadium in a burst of light. Spriggan's avatar stood behind Shu ready to support him. Z-Arc was closing in while Spriggan barreled towards him.

"NOW!" They both shouted simultaneously and the bright light took over the entire area. The only things that could be seen were the two Beys. They flew into the air, Z-Arc bursting in the process.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zarc screamed in pain as he was ripped apart. Four lights gleamed in the distance. Shu made them out to be Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin. They were fully conscious now and had broken out of their glass prisons. They held up their fists and the four multicolored beams of light merged to become one single golden form.

"Ray!" Zarc exclaimed through clenched teeth. "Ray!"

But Ray couldn't speak. It was like she was not really here. Shu realized that this was the same Ray Akaba who had warded off Zarc in the original dimension.

Raiji was still behind the pillar. He had been observing all that was happening to use against his father when the time came, but when Ray appeared, he couldn't resist but take a look at his long-lost sister.

Ray smiled at Zarc and grinned knowingly at Reiji, although since Reiji was behind Shu, Shu didn't notice. Then, as an awe-struck Shu and Reiji watched, Ray's gleaming, ghostly form glided to Zarc and hugged him.

 _Don't worry,_ a voice reverberated around the room. _You're safe now, Zarc._

"Ray…" Zarc was speechless. "Thank you…" Those were his last words before he dissolved into light. Ray stood there, watching the light illuminate the room. It was truly dazzling, as Shu or Reiji, or either of the girls standing watching what they had pulled off could confirm.

Once the light had faded away, 7 boys stood there. Shu gasped. It was almost too much to hope for.

"It worked!" Yuya and Valt jumped for joy, hi-fiving in mid-air. Everyone else who had appeared laughed. Mainly, Rantaro, Daina, Yuto Yugo, and Yuri.

"Everyone…" Shu didn't know what to do. Seeing all those people he had thought were dead now alive and healthy almost broke him.

"Shu!" Valt ran to Shu and almost knocked him down. He clung to Shu sobbing. _That was a quick change of mood,_ Shu thought to himself.

"Shu," Shu tore his eyes away from the crying Valt to see Yuya. Yuya smiled and threw his arms around Shu. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

That's when whatever restraining everyone else from jumping for joy disappeared And everyone ran to Shu, some congratulating, some checking to see if he was alright, some thanking him. In the middle of everything, Shu couldn't hold back the emotions he was feeling and broke down as Daina patted his back to offer some comfort and everyone else reconciled with their friends.

"I'm so happy…" Shu made out as he was sniffling. Daina looked at hm quizzically. "Everyone's together again...I'm so relieved…"

"All because of you!" Daina exclaimed. "Shu, you saved everyone and Zarc included. Thank you!"

 _Time skip_

"I win!" Shu exclaimed as he reached Beigoma Academy, Yuya and Valt close behind. Yuya tried to catch his breath while Valt fan-boyed over Shu.

"Shu, that was amazing! You're so athletic I can hardly believe it!"

"Well, that I can attribute to practicing everyday," She replied. "Unlike _someone_ I know…"

"Hey!" Valt and Shu started bickering about who practiced more while Yuya laughed. He really felt at home in this new dimension now. He had made so many friends, and he was Beyblading. See, even though his Bey broke against Zarc, Shu managed to get him a new one. It was called Pendulum Odd-Eyes. Yuya named it disregarding the store's name of Draconic Odd-Eyes because he wanted it to be a symbol of who he was. A reminder of home. Pendulum Odd-Eyes had a rubber appendage going through the middle mimicking Xhaka's Xcalibur's sword, and it looked almost exactly like Yuya's pendulum necklace. It had some metal on it too. Yuya was getting stronger by the day.

But it wasn't only Yuya who was changing. The Bey Club had some new additions, specifically a blond kid called Wakiya who had a load of skill and Shu. They joined so the Club could qualify for the team rounds of the Nationals. Valt won the regionals so he was qualified to go into the individual National Tournament with Shu. Xhaka was also entering, as was Zac the Sunshine and Lui Shirasagijou, Shu's arch-enemy. Shu was training day-and-night so that he wouldn't lose again.

The only weird thing was Gongenzaka. He had trashed his Bey, saying that he didn't like the sport, and had gone overseas to train as a karate master. He had lived in a dojo, after all. He went to somewhere in Brazil, which was a dojo as well as a Bey Club. Yuya was hoping that maybe being at the dojo would persuade Gongenzaka to try out Beyblade again.

Gongenzaka had sent confirmation that all of their friends were over-seas. Serena was in France, Rin was in America, Ruri was in Mexico, and Yuzu was in Russia. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were scattered somewhere around the world too, as were all the other people who were suched into the portal from home.

Olympia had never returned. Yuya had never liked her anyway, so he didn't make an effort of searching for her.

Reiji had become vice-principal of the school and he was prospering. Although he could not get the image of Ray out of his mind, he was fitting in quite nicely. He even was a strong Blader now, but he was too late to join the Nationals. He was always supporting the Bey Club and looking for ways to get back home and resume their lives. Reiji had to give the Professor a serious talking to. He knew that he had gone back to the Fusion dimension from anonymous sources.

Reiji and the Bey Club agreed on one thing, even though they disagreed on almost everything. They decided that after the National Tournament was over, they would scatter around the world and gather everyone from home they could find, then try to find a way back home. It hurt Shu to talk about Yuya leaving, but Yuya had his own life to get back to. Yuya was stuck in the body of an 11-year old when in reality he was 14. Shu knew that one day, Yuya had to go, but he didn't want to think about it at the moment.

For now, their stories were just beginning.


End file.
